Warriors: Saga of the Wood Clans
by JTora
Summary: An OC Story- The story of a young MapleClan apprentice who must protect her clan; something is coming, a new clan that threatens to enslave and destroy all who oppose them. But can the clans put aside their rivalries and mistrust to fight a common enemy?
1. Clan Allegiences

** Please Note:I do not own warriors. The title belongs to Erin Hunter, ect. Original Characters were made up by me!**

**Clan Allegience**

Ash Clan

Leader: Timberstar-A dark brown tabby tom-cat with copper colored eyes

Deputy: Sandfur- A tough tawny tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Ashheart-A Pale tabby tom-cat with large frosty light blue eyes

Warriors:

Woodclaw- A powerful tabby tom-cat with dark brown eyes

Apprentice:Cougarpaw

Darkfoot-A Pale she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Apprentice:Pinepaw

Quickfang- A tabby tom-cat warrior with flashing brown eyes

Apprentice:Coalpaw

Mistheart- A pale tabby she-cat warrior with frosty blue eyes

Apprentice:Grizzlepaw

Hawktalon-A dark tabby tom-cat with a scar from a hawk he fought and brown eyes

Iceeyes- A very pale tabby she-cat with icy pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cougarpaw-An attractive young tawny ticked she-cat with brown eyes

Mentor: Woodclaw

Pinepaw-A young tabby tom-cat with light green eyes

Mentor: Darkfoot

Coalpaw- A young black tom-cat with green eyes

Mentor:Swiftfang

Grizzlepaw- A young pale tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Mentor:Mistheart

Elders:

Earthpelt- An old brown tom-cat with copper eyes

Thornfang-An old tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Rootfur- An old dark tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Mousefoot-An old pale she-cat with dainty paws and copper eyes

Queens:

Flowerpetal-A tortie-she cat with green eyes (mother of sorrel, light and bee)

Specklefur-A tabby she-cat with odd "broken" stripes and copper eyes (mother of lion, leopard and tiger)

Winterclaw-A pale she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Beekit- A little golden tabby tom-kit with copper eyes

Lightkit- A little pale tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Sorrelkit- A little white tom-kit with a ginger and black tail and brown eyes

Lionkit- A little ginger tom-kit with green eyes

Tigerkit- A little dark tabby she-kit with brown eyes

Leopardkit-A little tabby she-kit with "broken stripes" and green eyes

Oak Clan

Leader: Acornstar- A dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Deputy: Flowingstream-A gray tabby she-cat with swirled stripes and pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Oaktail-A small brown she-cat with light green eyes

Warriors:

Firepelt- A powerful Ginger tom-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Rustypaw

Sparrowcall-A young tabby she-cat with a musical chirping voice and copper eyes

Splotchfur- A tortie she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Shadowstripe:A very dark, almost black, tabby tom-cat with ebony black stripes and ebony black stripes

Apprentice:Stonepaw

Brightwhisker-A tabby she-cat with many whiskers and bright green eyes

Apprentice:Splashpaw

Amberpool-A golden tabby tom-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice:Windpaw

Shiningfang: A pale she-cat with long teeth and green eyes

Wildwind-A swift footed tabby tom-cat with bright golden eyes

Apprentices: Stonepaw-A young tom-cat with gray tabby fur and copper eyes

Mentor:Shadowstripe

Rustypaw- A young tom-cat with ginger fur and light green eyes

Mentor:Firepelt

Stormpaw- A young she-cat with tabby fur and frosty blue eyes

Mentor:Splotchfur

Splashpaw- A young tortie she-cat with splotches on her paws and light green eyes

Mentor:Brightwhisker

Windpaw- A swift young she cat with tabby fur, white paws and brown eyes

Mentor: Amberpool

Elders:

Birchface-An old pale tabby tom-cat with a white face and golden eyes

Rainfur- An old ticked and speckled tawny-gray she-cat with green eyes

Willowtail-An old she-cat with an long tail, silvery gray pelt and blue eyes

Queens:

Goldentail-A white she-cat with a golden tabby tail and copper eyes

Hickoryheart-A dark tabby she-cat with brown eyes ( mother of soot, smokey and ember)

Ashstripe-A pale tabby she cat with longish fur and copper eyes

Juniperberry-A tabby she cat with a pale face and blue eyes

Kits:

Sootkit- A little gray tabby she-kit with brown eyes

Emberkit- A little Ginger she-kit with green eyes

Smokeykit- A little drak tabby tom-kit with brown eyes

Maple Clan

Leader: Leafstar-A tortie she-cat with a long tail and oddly marked face and blue eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather-A powerful black tom-cat with green-gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Maplestream-A tortie she-cat with a long tail and oddly marked paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Shadefur-A powerful tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice:Nightpaw

Dapplestripe- A torbie furred she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice:Frostpaw

Silverfang- A slim black she-cat with piercing golden eyes

Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Featherpelt-A White she-cat with long thick fur and emerald green eyes

Skyclaw-A Silvery gray tom-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice: Dartpaw

Swiftwind-A lithe pale tabby tom-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Robinpaw

Russettail-A powerful white tom-cat with a ginger tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Thunderstorm-A dark grey tabby tom-cat, stromg and agile, brown eyes

Cloudpelt- A she-cat with a longish grey fur and copper eyes

Apprentices:

Lynxpaw- An attractive young she-cat with a longish tabby coat noticeable in a plumed tail and thick ruff about her neck, dark paws and a white nose and tail tip and intense emerald green eyes

Mentor: Silverfang

Frostpaw- A young she-cat with pale grizzly fur and aqua colored eyes

Mentor: Dappelstripe

Nightpaw- A young she-cat with black fur and golden eyes.

Mentor Shadefur

Dartpaw- A young tom-cat with gray fur and green eyes

Mentor:Skyclaw

Robinpaw- A young tom-cat with ginger fur and copper eyes

Mentor:Swiftwind

Streampaw- A young she-cat with grey fur and soft blue eyes

Mentor: Russettail

Elders:

Tornear- An old tom-cat with shaggy tabby fur, ragged ears and pale green eyes

Patchtail-An old she cat with tortie fur, a crooked tail and light blue eyes

Brokentooth-An old tom-cat with ginger fur, a chipped canine tooth and green eyes

Queens:

Moonbreeze- A silvery gray she cat with green eyes

Snowtail- A pale gray she-cat with a white tail and brown eyes (mother of the three kits below)

Kits:

Barkkit-A little black tom-kit with brown eyes

Foxkit- A little ginger tom-kit with green eyes

Plumekit- A little tabby she-kit with a brushy tail and green eyes

Beech Clan

Leader: Twigstar- A dark gray tom-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Galefury- A strong gray furred she-cat with icy light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Beechclaw- An old black tom-cat with unusually long claws and golden eyes

Apprentice:Graypaw

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Graypaw-(Ap. Med. Cat) A young tom-cat with gray tabby fur,green eyes and nimble paws

Mentor:Beechclaw( Med. Cat)

Elders:

Queens:

Kits:

**This list is still a work in progress, will be sure to update it once it is finished. Please read my story and review. Thanks!**


	2. Prologue

**And so my story begins, please enjoy and don't forger to review, these are much appreciated. Constructive crit is O.K , keep in mind I may not have caught all spelling/typos. If you find PM me to let me know!**

**Prologue**

The birth of new kits was usually a happy occasion in the clan. New kits meant, in time, new apprentices; apprentices that eventually would take their place as warriors. Maplestream knew, as did all of the cats, that kits were the future of all the clans. Usually, but what with MapleClan's ongoing feud with AshClan and the difficult season of leafbare coming on, the young MapleClan medicine cat was not sure what would become of these kits, of her clan.

""Kits always suffer most from these clan wars", she reflected to herself as she sat in the peace of her den, thinking sadly of the fact that the litter of kits she had helped to deliver that very day would grow up never knowing their father. "_Oh to StarClan that such things did not have to be_", she thought to herself. He had been a brave warrior, the clan would miss him, she knew. He had been seriously injured fighting Sandfur of AshClan, when a patrol of AshClan cats had been found deep in MapleClan's territory. She knew all of this for she had taken care of him in his last hours; she knew she had done all she could, as a medicine cat, to help him. This was not the issue, it was a fact of life in the clans that medicine cats had to resign themselves to. What haunted her thoughts now, though were his last words as he had slipped away…

"_In the days when the four woods shall turn and fight against themselves Night shall threaten to consume the forest; Cougar and Lynx must together act to defend the forest from the darkness,_" he had said. Surely it was a prophecy of some sort, but what in the name of all the clans did it mean? She sat pondering this and realized that she needed to go and check in on the mother and her new kits; there would be time enough later to figure out this riddle. Besides, she knew, such mysteries rarely solved themselves until the proper time.

**What does this mysterious prophecy mean, and what does it mean for the clans? Keep reading and find out!**


	3. Chapter 1: Kits to Apprentices

**Well, here we get to meet our characters! Three young kits…**

**Chapter 1:Kits to Apprentices**

Lynxkit was incredibly excited; excited, that is, because today she turned six moons old. This meant that any day now, she could expect to be made an apprentice and begin to learn the ways of the warrior that had been passed down from the ancestors of the clans for many generations. " _I can't wait…_", she thought to herself and she sat in front of the nursery of the MapleClan camp for a few moments daydreaming about the adventures she would someday have as a warrior.

The furry tabby she-kit was so engrossed in her daydreams that she did not hear the sound of paw steps behind her or detect the scent of other kits. Suddenly a tug at her fluffy tail snapped her out of her musings.

"What are you doing sitting there like a lazy badger, Lynxkit?" meowed a voice with just a hint of laughter to it. That was her best friend, Frostkit.

"Yeah," smirked a second voice which also had a hint of mischief in it. This was Lynxkit's other best friend, Nightkit.

"We will see who is the lazy badger around here", meowed Lynxkit laughing, she then whirled and launched herself at her two friends. The three of them chased and tumbled all around the camp until they bumped unto Tornear, one of the clan elders. The old tom, startled from his nap, turned on the three who seated themselves in a neat row, ready for the scolding they were sure they would receive.

"Kits", said Tornear with a glitter in his eyes, "should respect their elders. What were you three doing?"

"We were just wrestling, Tornear," apologized Lynxkit, rather ashamed of herself.

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again", laughed Tornear, "You wouldn't want to wake Patchtail from her nap." The three kits grinned, they knew that the old tortie she-cat could be quite cranky when she was disturbed from her nap. "Now get along with you and behave yourselves", he chuckled. The elderly tom lay back down clearly amused by the kit's antics. "Oh, I almost forgot, Leafstar was looking for you three earlier, she said that you lot are to report at the greatrock at moonhigh", he called after them.

"The greatrock at moonhigh… "said Lynxkit. The other two looked at her; there was only one reason the three kits could think of for their leader to summon them to the greatrock and that was… "We're going to be apprentices!" They all cried at once. With that the three raced back to the nursery to tell their mothers and all the other kits.

… … …

Finally, moonhigh had arrived. It had seemed to Lynxfkit that the day had simply dragged on and on; that the time would never come. Her mother, Featherpelt, had insisted upon her coat being spotlessly clean for the apprenticing ceremony. "_Well_", she thought as she sat near the nursery, "_It will be soon, now…_".

At that moment, Leafstar scrambled to the ledge of the greatrock and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the greatrock for a clan meeting".

Now the greatrock, as all clan cats knew, sat in the very center of the MapleClan camp, and it was from its ledge the clan leader made all of the important announcements and conducted all important ceremonies, such as apprenticing kits and naming warriors. Lynxpaw scanned the camp. The camp, which was in the middle of a little clearing around the rock was kept neat and tidy. the leader's den was in a crevice in the base of the greatrock; the warrior's den was off to the right, dug into a sandy ridge that ran through the camp. The apprentice's quarters were located in a clump of brambles that grew out of that same sandy ridge; this was located a little way from the warriors den. The elder's den and nursery were on the other side of the greatrock. To the back of the greatrock and in front of the apprentices den was the training area, a little hollow where warriors and apprentices could practice their fighting techniques.

Lynxkit padded over towards the rock and watched as all the clan cats gathered and after a moment or two, her two friends joined her.

"Are you ready, Lynxkit?" asked Nightkit who had arrived first and now stood on her right.

"Of course", she said, trying to sound brave; if the truth were told, though, they were all at least a little nervous. Frostkit joined them just a moment later.

"Who do you want as your mentor?" Frostkit asked her friends.

"Not sure yet…," mumbled Lynxkit as she watched the clan cats gather from all corners of the camp. There were the apprentices Dartpaw, Robinpaw and Streampaw, and there was Tornear sitting among the other elders. She saw her mother sitting proudly among the warriors once more, for now that her kit was grown, she could return to hunting and fighting for her clan. Lynxkit knew she must not disappoint her mother.

"I want Silverfang", she heard Nigthkit say, "She is very brave! I hear she once took on a fox by herself."

Lynxkit shook herself back to the conversation her friends were having, "I've heard she is very wise, too", she added thoughtfully.

"I hope I get Dappelstripe, "meowed Frostkit excitedly.

"Why Dappelstripe?" Asked Nightkit "I hear she is pretty strict and probably will make you check the elders for ticks and clean out the nursery every day!" The other two laughed at this assertion.

"She would not", meowed Frostkit, "She may be proper, but she isn't like that at all."

"What about you Lynxkit?" Asked Nightkit.

"Oh…, I don't know…," she purred, intending to tease her friends with the suspense.

"C'mon, tell", grumbled Nightkit, "We told you who we wanted."

"Well, I would like either Shadefur or Silverfang", she admitted, "Both are great warriors. It would be an honor to learn under Silverfang, she is wise and a crafty warrior. On the other hand Shadefur is loyal, strong and patient. I would be happy with either."

"No fair", grumbled Nightkit," we can't both have Silverfang. I wonder who will get who."

"We will see", said Frostkit, "After all, it is up to Leafstar to decide, not us".

At last, Leafstar spoke again" It is the great honor of MapleClan to admit to its rank three new apprentices." The elegant tortie she-cat looked at the three young kits.

"Lynxkit, would you step forward?" Lynxkit hesitated for a moment but nervously did as she was told; it felt as if the eyes of the entire clan were on her, an exhilarating but terrifying feeling.

"Lynxkit", the leader declared "You are now six moons old, the time has come for you to receive your apprentice's name."

"Are your ready and willing to take on all the responsibility that this will entail?" her leader inquired.

"Yes, Leafstar," the kit was so excited she could barely get the words out.

"Very well, Lynxkit, do you swear to honor and obey your mentor and to strive to learn the ways of the warrior and all they have to teach you?" she inquired.

"I do," the young she cat replied her striped face beaming. Lynxkit could see her mother watching approvingly from among the cats of the clan.

The proud leader said, "Then, by the powers of StarClan, you will from hence forth be known as Lynxpaw; it is my duty and privilege to admit you as an apprentice warrior of Maple Clan. Train hard and well as you strive to understand the warrior's code and the ways of your ancestors."

She now turned to a slim black pelted she-cat warrior," Silverfang, would you step forward?" The warrior came forward and touched noses with Lynxpaw. "You have proven yourself to be a faithful warrior and true in combat, do you accept Lynxpaw as your apprentice?"

"Yes, Leafstar, I am honored," replied the black warrior softly.

"Very well," the leader purred, "guide young Lynxpaw as she strives to understand our noble ways. You are known among all the clans for your speed and wisdom, may you pass these on to her as you teach her discipline and honor." Lynxpaw's head was all in a whirl; she could hardly believe it. Silverfang the wise, the cunning, was to be her mentor! She could scarcely sit still as Leafstar performed the same ceremony for her two friends, naming Shadefur and Dapplestripe as their mentors. She fluffed up the furry ruff of thick fur about her neck with pride as she thought of how her entire clan had come out to see her and her two friends. One flicker of sadness had marred Lynxpaw's enjoyment of this otherwise very special occasion. Her father, who had been the clan deputy at the time, had died in a battle before she was born. Lynxpaw fervently wished that her father had been able to be here and see her become an apprentice. Still, she felt sure that her father would be proud of her, and that he surely would not wish such a special event to be ruined on this account. "Besides," she thought with a smile," He hunts with StarClan, now. Perhaps they permitted him to watch." So telling herself, the young apprentice pushed such unhappy thoughts from her mind.

"Lynxpaw, Frostpaw, Nightpaw! Lynxpaw, Frostpaw, Nightpaw", the clan cats yowled the names of the new apprentices to the moon in the sky and the warriors of StarClan in Silverpelt above. She hoped that someday they would do the same when she became a true warrior.

Once all was done, the cats of MapleClan returned to their usual business and Leafstar decsended from the greatrock; Lynxpaw sat for a moment. Finally, Silverfang spoke, "Well, young one, how would you like to see the clan boundaries?"

"Would I ever!" cried Lynxpaw, for this would be the first time ever that she had been allowed to go that far from camp.

"Can we go, too, Dapplestripe", begged Frostpaw eagerly, "PLEeee-eease!"

"Oh, all right," she said after a moment.

"It wouldn't do any harm for you to become aquainted with the clan territory's boundaries, either, Nightpaw", added Shadefur with a purr of amusement. With this the six cats padded out of camp, three warriors and three apprentices.

"Let's see the AshClan boundary first", said Silverfang," they are the ones most likely to be crossing it". The apprentices grinned for they knew of their clan's age old rivalry with AshClan. Little did any of them suspect that they would not be the only ones at the boundary between the two clans.

**Uh-oh, just made apprentices and already it seems that our three new friends are on their way for an adventure! Keep on reading to find out what happens. **


	4. Chapter 2: When Lynx and Cougar Meet

**Hope everyone enjoys the story so far. Lots of stuff happens in this chapter …**

**Chapter 2: When Lynx and Cougar Meet**

As the six cats followed the stream that ran through their territory to where it crossed the boundary into AshClan territory, Lynxpaw could hardly have been happier; she and her best friends had been made apprentices the same day! She and her two friends were closer than if they had been born siblings. In fact the three of them had something in common, their birth siblings had perished in the terrible leafbare that had swept the forest the season she was born when they had just been a moon old. Leafbare was always cruel, the forest cats knew this. The temperatures were cold, and food was scarce; but this leafbare had been a particularly harsh one and the clan had lost many kits. At present, however, leafbare seemed to be the farthest thing from the minds of the three young apprentices; they were chattering and laughing as if there were no such thing.

"Lynxkit, … I mean … paw, we're apprentices now, can you believe it!" said Frostpaw.

"Yeah", the tabby she-cat replied," I hope we learn to hunt soon! She grinned at this.

"Ah, I bet you'd stalk like a kittypet," smirked Nightpaw.

"Would not, either", retorted Lynxpaw," You couldn't get with in ten feet of a mouse with out it hearing you.

"Could so", she laughed swatting her friend playfully with a paw.

"Oh, the both of you be good", laughed Frostpaw casting the other two a mock glare.

"Oh fine hunters the lot of you would make with all that noise you are making; why, I'll wager you scared off all the prey in the entire territory," joked Silverfang.

"Simply disgraceful," chuckled Shadefur as she padded along between the other two mentors, "I see we have our work cut out for us if we are to make true warriors out of these three." Even the generally more serious Dappelstripe grinned, and the three apprentices erupted into gales of purring laughter. After this things were quiet for a time. Lynxpaw slipped deep into thought as the three apprentices padded with the leaves crinkling beneath their paws. She could feel the ferns brush her pelt as she weaved her way carefully through the brush.

"Silverfang", she said suddenly turning to her mentor, "Did you know my father?"

"Yes, of course, all the clan knew him; he was a great and honorable warrior", she said, just a hint of sadness crossed her face before she continued.

"He was my mentor when I was an apprentice." After this, the six she cats traveled the rest of the way to the border in silence. Lynxpaw enjoyed all the prey-scent in the forest; she quickly learned to recongnize the smell of the mice and voles and squirrels that were the main prey of the clan cats. When they reached the border, a strange scent tickled Lynxpaw's nose. It was cats alright, but these were strangers, with a scent Lynxpaw did not recognize rather than friendly MapleClan scent.

"AshClan warriors!" hissed Silverfang. The little band stopped beneath a shrub. Sure enough in just a few moments a Group of AshClan cats appeared out of the thicket.

"What business have you on AshClan territory", demanded a powerful looking tom-cat warrior.

"We are on our side of the boundary as you very well know, mousebrain", hissed Silverfang sharply. "And anyway, we were just showing our new apprentices the borders of our clan's lands; it wouldn't do to have them stumbling onto AshClan lands by mistake when they are hunting, now would it, Woodclaw?" She added in a gentler tone.

"No, that it would not," he agreed in a silky tone that was clearly meant as a threat.

Suddenly a young ticked tawny she-cat about Lynxpaw's own age who had been keeping a sharp watch on the three MapleClan apprentices spoke up, "I'll deal with these MapleClan intruders myself".

The tom turned to the younger cat," No you will not Cougarpaw, you will keep silent and I will deal with the problem." Cougarpaw, rebuked by her mentor, sat next to him staring viciously at the three Maple Clan apprentices.

A pale she-cat warrior with black paws meowed," I think they are telling the truth, Woodclaw.'

"Maybe and maybe not, Darkfoot", the tabby replied coolly, "I want you and Quickfang to go with them and ensure that there are no… problems."

He then turned his attention back to the MapleClan cats, "And may StarClan above protect you if we find you have been stealing prey", he said.

Lynxpaw watched to see what her mentor would say, being accused of stealing prey! "Why of all the nerve!" she thought, "Those AshClan warriors were on their way to steal prey themselves as likely as not…" However, there was no further discussion, and the six went on there way, tailed by the two AshClan warriors as they followed the border around.

… … …

The two AshClan warriors followed them as the made their way all the way along the border. Every now and then one of the older cats would point out a landmark to the young apprentices but otherwise they spoke but little. Once they had gone far enough to be clear of the AshClan border and the two warriors had turned to return to their clan and were out of earshot, Lynxpaw, who had been burning with curiosity as to why her mentor let such a blatant insult go unchallenged, spoke.

"Silverfang, why didn't you challenge them for accusing us of stealing their prey? We should have made them pay for that insult," she hissed, the thick furry ruff about her neck bristling with anger at the thought of it.

"Because, little one, a wise warrior knows that there is a time to fight and a time to maintain the peace.," the black she-cat said gently," I can see that the accusation upsets you but it would have gained nothing to start a fight with them. Do you understand, this is a very important lesson that all warriors should learn."

"Unfortunately," added Shadefur, "Not all of them do."

"Very true, Shadefur," said Silverfang, "Rest assured though that I will report the incident to Ravenfeather and Leafstar. I am sure that they will order more border patrols, in order to prevent 'problems' as Woodclaw calls it."

"I call it stealing prey," said Dapplestripe. Silverfang nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I understand", said Lynxpaw, who had been thinking about what her mentor had said.

Silverpelt was glittering through the tree branches as they headed back to camp. The forest was veiled in a velvety darkness, and all that could be heard was the paw steps of the cats and the occasional hoot of a forest owl.

"What lies outside of our territory", Lynxpaw wanted to know.

"That depends on what direction you go," the elder she cat laughed.

"If you traveled in that direction" Silverfang told her pointing with a paw off far to the west as you reached the limits of our territory you would come to the twoleg place Apprentices not to go there; warriors and the medicine cats may, but only if the have business there, such as gathering herbs."

"I will try to remember," the young apprentice promised. "Good," the she-cat replied," Now to our east, back the way we came, as you saw, is AshClan territory. Their warriors are strong, and they are our sworn enemies, so learn their scent well."

This brought to Lynxpaw's mind one of the stories the elders had told her. The legend said that many and many leaf-cycles ago, when the forest was young and the four woodland clans were new, all clans believed that theirs was the greatest and most powerful clan. This did not please StarClan, and so to teach them a lesson; StarClan agreed to grant to each clan a gift, especial excellence in a certain area. Each leader's eyes gleamed with eagerness, for they felt certain that with the gift of StarClan, theirs could not fail to be the greatest and most powerful of all cats. There was but one catch, each leader was to go alone to greatwater to receive their gift, and they were not to know what the others had asked for.

Ashstar, the first leader of AshClan, went first, "I wish for my cats to be the strongest of all warriors," he declared without hesitation.

"Very well," spoke the starry pelted StarClan warriors, "It is done and it shall be so." So it was that Ashstar returned to his clan content, sure that he had sealed his clan's place as the greatest.

Next came Oakstar's turn, " I wish for my cats to have stealth and ability to hide in the forest above other cats," she declared after a little thought.

StarClan's warriors replied, 'It is done and shall be so." Like Ashstar, the OakClan leader returned to her clan sure that hers would now be the greatest.

Maplestar of MapleClan was to be next, "I wish for my cats to have more agility and climbing ability than those of other clans," she said. In a moment it was so, and Maplestar, like the two before her returned certain of success.

Finally, came Beechstar of BeechClan , "I wish for my cats to be cunning and crafty above other cats, and skilled survivors ,"he said, thinking of the relatively poor territory his clan possessed. Like the rest, his wish was so, and he returned to his clan to tell them of their good fortune. None of the clans could wait until next gathering when they could boast to the others about their new abilities. However, when the day came, the leaders realized to their horror that all four had picked completely different gifts, and that each clan would excel the others in certain things and that each would have its weaknesses. Thus it was that StarClan showed them their foolishness in thinking that their clan was greatest; each had always been different and that is why each leader had thought of different gifts, gifts that would suite his or her clan best.

Lynxpaw suddenly realized she had been daydreaming and pulled herself back to what Silverfang was saying.

"To our south," the mentor continued, indicating the direction with a flick of her paw," Is OakClan land. Their warriors are swift of foot and sharp of vision."

"I bet they are good hunters," said Lynxpaw.

"That they are," chuckled her mentor.

"Finally to our south and east," she concluded," Is BeechClan's territory, You will meet cats of all the clans at the gathering."

"When do we get to go to one!" All three apprentices begged to know at once, hearing this.

"That," said Shadefur, "Is up to Leafstar to decide, but there is one a few suns from now.

"Hmmmmm…, " Lynxpaw wondered "Silverfang, what lies to the north of our territory?"

"To the north is the greatwater place," she replied, "It is there that the crystal cave is. This is where medicine cats and leaders are chosen."

Lynxpaw secretly wondered if she would ever have a chance to see this wonderful place, but did not say so. "_Maybe someday I will become leader and have nine lives…, Hmmmmmm, Lynxstar…", _she daydreamed.

It was moondown when they finally returned to camp. The three apprentices had been told that they were to be allowed to get some sleep before their daily chores would begin. They made their way to there new quarters in the apprentice's den. The three scrambled down the tunnel edged with prickly brambles and into the apprentices den. As Lynxpaw entered the den, a young tom-cat voice called.

"Well, well, Dartpaw, it seems the new apprentices are back from their tour of the territory." Lynxpaw turned and saw that the owner of the voice was an apprentice with a ginger pelt and coppery eyes.

"Yep,Robinpaw", said a second, " I wonder, what chores shall we make the rookies do?" The speaker this time, a gray pelted apprentice, was stretched out near his friend.

"I think we should make them fetch us our freshkill for us," He chuckled.

"Oh, come off it you two." Said a third voice, this time belonging to a gray she-cat apprentice, "Ah, welcome to the apprentices' den! And don't mind Robinpaw and Dartpaw, they like to act tough but really their not all that scary, just a couple of furballs." Here she grinned at the two culprits.

The two young toms smirked at this, and then Dartpaw said," I believe that Skyclaw told me I was supposed to get hunt for some freshkill."

"I'm coming with," said Robinpaw excitedly and the two of them padded off together.

"Silly tom-cats", purred the gray she-cat as she watched them go. the three newcomers laughed out loud at this.

"I think you three and I will get along just fine," she grinned.

"Well, since it seems that we are to be denmates," contined Streampaw, "you might as well make yourselves at home here. I have patrol with my mentor this afternoon so I won't be back until moonup."

"So what's it like here in the…" , Frostpaw started to say when suddenly someone yowled to them down the tunnel.

"Oh, I almost forgot," came Silverfang's voice through the entrance, "You three are to take some freshkill over to the elders before your nap.

"OK, will do", said Lynxpaw.

"Well, we have to go see to the elders but we will be back soon," grinned Lynxpaw.

"Last one to the freshkill pile is a piece of smelly crowfood!" yowled Nightpaw and with that the three raced to the pile. Nightpaw got there first, follwed by Lynxpaw then Frostpaw.

"Looks like I'm the crowfood, this time", grumbled Frostpaw.

"Oh, don't feel too bad, I was the time before", laughed Lynxpaw as she picked up a plump vole to take to Tornear. The three then padded over to the elder's den.

"Ah, young apprentices", grinned Tornear," I see your mentors are already coming up with ways to keep you busy." The three apprentices chuckled at this.

"Yeah," replied Nightpaw, "we just got back from seeing the clan territory's boundaries."

"Oh, and how did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"It was fine," the three replied.

"I see you are bringing some freshkill for us, so if you will just set my freshkill over here," he said, indicating a clump of moss," That way it won't get dirt on it."

"Yes, Tornear" said Lynxpaw, placing the vole on the indicated spot.

With that done the three brought a piece of freshkill for each of the other elders as well. Then the three apprentices headed back to the den for their nap exhausted but excited about what their new lives as apprentices would bring.

**Trouble with AshClan? Not good, but at least there was no actual fighting…, this time. It seems our young apprentices still have much to learn.**


	5. Chapter 3: Dreams of Night

**Time for another installment, this chappy is a bit short, but it kinda needed to be.**

**Chapter 3: Dreams of Night**

Lynxpaw found her self standing on a branch near the top of a huge tree in the middle of the forest. "Wow!" she thought to herself "I can see all the forest from up here." She thought as the cool breeze gently rippled through her ruff. "Oh, look, there is our camp," she said spotting it off to the north and west. She looked in the other directions and there were the territories of the other clans, as Silverfang had told her they would be. This tree, it seemed, stood right where the four clan's territories met. From the top she could see all the important landmarks that her mentor had pointed out on their journey, and far to the north shone the greatwater place.

Suddenly, every shadow in the forest seemed to grow a pair of gleaming golden eyes and out of nowhere came shadowy, dark cats. Hundreds of them, thousands of them! They came racing towards the tree in which the apprentice was sitting, and seemed to fill the forest; covering rocks trees, camps and streams and making it all as black as night.

"_Who were these dark pelted intruders?_" Lynxpaw wondered. They were getting closer, and moved as silently as the shadows they resembled. Soon they were streaming up the enormous tree faster than any normal cat could climb.

Lynxpaw tried to turn and flee the shadowy cats, but found that she could not; it was as if her paws had rooted themselves where she stood.

The apprentice closed her eyes and braced herself, expecting at any moment to feel teeth and claws, but then... nothing came? She opened her eyes again, all was dark. "Night shall come", said a voice, "Two together and one of four lest it consume the forest".

"And what in the name of all the clans was that supposed to mean," the young apprentice wondered. Unfortuneately there was no opportunity for an answer.

Suddenly, a thump and Lynxpaw was jolted back to … the apprentices den? "_Nightpaw must have kicked me in her sleep_," thought the apprentice wearily.

But what in the world had that been, she shivered. She lay there for a few moments to calm herself; it had only been a dream after all, right? Lynxpaw wasn't entirely sure. It had all seemed so vivid…, so real. Was this something she should tell Maplestream, the clan medicine cat about? She could decide that later, she decided.

"Night shall come; two together and one of four lest it consume the forest…," she murmered as she drifted back to sleep.

**Dun, dun duuuuu..u..u..un. What does it mean, well, wait and find out as the story goes on.**


	6. Chapter 4: Meeting at the Eldertree

**Thanks to all who are reading my story, I hope you enjoy it. Well, it is time again for a new installation of Saga of the Wood Clans! Please review!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting at the Elder Tree**

"Wake up, sleepyfur", called a familiar voice, rudely jerking Lynxpaw out of her pleasant snooze, "It is time to rise and shine.'

"Uuuuggh, just a little longer," groaned the young apprentice, still half asleep.

"Well, fine, if you want to miss out on hunting practice…," replied the voice which Lynxpaw was now awake enough to recognize as Nightpaw's.

"Hunting Practice!" meowed Lynxpaw , interested.

"Yeah, you are pretty out of it, this morning," returned her friend," It's well past sunup already; you might have slept until sunhigh if I hadn't woken you up. That isn't like you at all"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be if someone hadn't kept waking me up with their squirming and snoring", Lynxpaw smirked. This was true, but the other half of the truth was that the strange dream she had been having for the last few suns now, beginning with the day of her apprenticeship; had been disrupting her sleep and she had no idea what to make of it.

"As soon as you two are finished chatting there, Lynxpaw we can head out for some hunting I have planned for today. Ravenfeather says the freshkill pile is getting low and wants to see it restocked.. "Lynxpaw glanced around thee camp and saw that Frostpaw had nursery duty this morning.

"What about you, what do you have planned for the day," Lynxpaw asked her friend.

"Not sure yet," she replied," Shadefur was on dawn patrol this morning and isn't back yet."

"All right, catch you later" she laughed then turned to her mentor.

"Okay, I'm ready," she meowed.

"Alright, let's go," returned the black she-cat.

The two cats padded off together past the warriors den, around the greatrock, and off into the leafy greenness of the forest.

… … …

Lynxpaw gazed a crossed the clearing in the forest, a thrush sat on the ground near the foot of a large maple tree, just to the right of a rock examining the ground for things it could eat. She slipped into the hunting crouch that Silverfang had taught her. "_Forward… Forward… Forward…, carefully now..._," she thought to herself as she inched closer to her intended target. "_Now!_" she thought. Then, finally with a mighty burst of speed and a pounce, Lynxpaw made her catch! The bird didn't even have time realize what hit it.

"Nicely done, Lynxpaw," her mentor yowled from where she had been watching.

"Thank you, Silverfang," she purred, glowing with pride at this praise from her mentor. She felt that she could truly call her self a apprentice of MapleClan now; for she had made her first catch of prey, a big event in the life of any young apprentice warrior.

It was now well into Greenleaf, and the hunting proved to be good this day and shortly after sunhigh, they had caught as much prey as two cats could carry with them to camp, and so with her thrush and two mice dangling from her jaws, Lynxpaw followed her mentor as they made their way back to camp.

When they reached the camp, Lynxpaw saw Frostpaw and Nightpaw sparring in front of the apprentices den with their mentors watching them and commenting now and then.

"Go and put our catch on the freshkill pile, and you can join them", meowed Silverfang cheerfully. Lynxpaw swiftly did as she was told and returned to where who two friends were.

"Ready ?" Nightpaw inquired to her friend a gleam in her eyes," Be careful, Shadefur has been teaching me some fighting moves this morning."

"You bet" called Lynxpaw, and the two apprentices began circling each other.

"Guard your flank, Lynxpaw", yowled Silverfang, "Don't let your opponent get behind you." Lynxpaw whirled to face her opponent and the two apprentices were soon in a very intense sparring match. The two apprentices tumbled over and over as they tussled in the dusty training area. Nightpaw had tried to flip the two of them so that she was on top, but Lynxpaw flipped her off and moved to pounce.

"Remember what I told you, kick out with your hind legs when you opponent has you pinned underneath," Shadefur called. out to her apprentice.

Lynxpaw was now on top swiping with her paws all she could. The next thing she knew she had been thrown off and Nightpaw was on her before she could get back to her feet. Lynxpaw took Shadefur's advice and began to kick out fiercely with her hind legs, and after a few moments of frantic wrestling and tumbling both apprentices sat panting.

"Well done, the both of you", said Silverfang.

"Yes excellent job of getting your opponent off their feet Nightpaw. And Lynxpaw, good use of your hind legs," added Shadefur," Don't let your opponent surprise you though".

Next it was Frostpaw and Nightpaw's turn. Lynxpaw sat next to her mentor and watched to see what she could learn. Suddenly Leafstar strode up to them.

"Hello, Shadefur, Silverfang, Dapplestripe," she meowed," I came over here to remind you that gathering is tonight and to tell you that I have decide that your three apprentices are coming."

Nightpaw and Frostpaw stopped mid tumble and came over to hear what Leafstar had to say.

"We're going to the gathering tonight!" meowed Lynxpaw excitedly.

"We're going to gathering!" all three chorused together. Their three mentors laughed at this.

"Now, Frostpw, Nightpaw," said Dappelstripe, 'As you were…"

… … …

At moonup, all the warriors begain to gather themselves beneath the greatrock. Lynxpaw sat next to her mentor.

"It will be time to set out soon," Silverfang told her, "I expect you to be on good behavior."

"Yes, Silverfang", the apprentice answered.

Her two friends walked up." Yeah, I wonder if that Cougarpaw cat will be there, she didn't seem to like you one bit," added Nightpaw.

"I couldn't say," said Lynxpaw, "But I would sure like to show that AshClan she-cat a thing or two."

"There is two be absolutely no fighting at gathering," warned Shadefur," It is the tradition of our ancestors that on this night, the night of the full moon, cats of all clans must meet together in peace. It is the will of StarClan". Lynxpaw nodded, but inwardly she groaned. "_Let's hope that Cougarpaw pays enough heed to tradition that she will not try anything_," Lynxpaw thought to herself. She didn not want to bet on it, though.

"This means no starting trouble," said Dappelstripe looking meaningfully at the three apprentices. They, for their part, promised that they would not cause any trouble that could be helped.

Fnally Leafstar called that it was time to set out. The cats all headed out of camp and through the forest. Lynxpaw thought that the forest was absolutely lovely at night; especially on the night of the full moon. Everything seemed so peaceful and silverpelt shown so brightly through the treetops. "It just seems right, somehow, for there to be a truce on a night like this," she reflected as she padded through ferns and shrubs of the forest.

"Warriors cross first," called Leafstar when they came to a stream crossed by a log. Lynxpaw watched the warriors as the agilely picked their way a crossed. Then, once they crossed, they could help the elders and the apprentices cross if they needed it. When Lynxpaw's turn came to cross, she stepped confidently onto the log and crossed with ease. Her two friends followed with equal agility.

Finally, they reached the place where the gathering was held every moon. Lynxpaw nearly gasped in surprise, for she recognized the great tree from her dreams.

"The eldertree," Silverfang told her. It was a mammoth pine with many braches for cats to sit upon. It was called the eldertree, she was told, because it was almost surely one of the oldest trees in the entire forest, and had been there for more leaf-cycles than any living cat could remember. It had become the traditional gathering place for the clans because it stood nearly dead center of their four territories.

As Silverfang had promised, there were cats of every clan gathered at the eldertree tonight, Oak, Ash Maple and Beech. She could see the warriors mingling together, chatting and sharing tongues with old friends. The four medicine cats sat in a little group together, apparently set apart from the others by their special calling. LeafStar sat upon on of the lower branches of the tree with three others. Lynxpaw could here some of the warriors telling stories about the great battles they had been in.

"Why once when I was on border patrol we were jumped by five enemy cats..." she could here one OakClan warrior bragging.

She looked around there where many cats who she did not recognize. She recognized the various scents of the different clans, by now though. A ginger tom-cat apprentice and a slim tabby she-cat apprentice walked up to the newcomers. Lynxpaw recognized their scent as OakClan.

"Hey" said the ginger tom," I don't believe I've seen you three at gathering before."

"This is our first time", said Nightpaw.

"Ah, rookies, welcome, then," said the tabby she-cat, "My name is Windpaw, and this is Rustypaw," she said indicating the ginger tom who sat by her side. My mentor is Amberpool and his is Firepelt, that's them over there. Lynxpaw turned to look and saw the Maple and OakClan warriors mingling and chatting together. Among them she saw another ginger tom and a powerful golden tabby.

"Our names are Lynxpaw, Frostpaw and Nightpaw," said Frostpaw.

"Our mentors are Silverfang, Shadefur and Dappelstripe", added Lynxpaw.

"Ah, Silverfang, she is well known to all the clans, you are fortunate to have her", said Rustypaw.

"Oh, but I almost forgot to warn you, stay away from Cougarpaw of AshClan, she doesn't get along well with anyone," meowed Windpaw, "I think she is such a fussypelt because her father is the deputy."

"Yes, we know, we've met, sort of," replied Lynxpaw with disgust, "I've never met such an annoying she-cat in my life".

The two OakClan apprentices looked surprised. "She was at the border with her mentor the night we were being taken on the tour of our clan's territory", Lynxpaw explained. The two OakClan cats nodded.

The apprentices sat for some time listening to one of the BeechClan elders tell stories of long, long ago; stories of cats who now hunted with StarClan. Lynxpaw had always loved the old stories that the elders told, and had spent many a quiet afternoon listening to them as a kit.

Finally a dark brown tabby she-cat whom Lynxpaw didn't recognize climbed up into the tree from her place on the branch near Leafstar and began to speak.

"Cats of all clans," she yowled "I, Acornstar of OakClan, now call this gathering to order." Lynxpaw sat up from where she had curled up to listen more carefully.

**Oh, CLIFFHANGER ! I wonder how this will play out? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Chapter 5: Archenemies

**Alright here it is … Next segment! ;) **

**Chapter 5: Archenemies**

Lynxpaw could see Leafstar still sitting upon the branch below the she-cat who was speaking, along with two tabby toms that she did not recognize.

"They are Twigstar and Timberstar", Rustypaw explained, "The leaders of BeechClan and AshClan."

"My medicine cat has had a dream, a message from StarClan!" the she-cat was saying, "Something is coming, something dangerous. Oaktail, will you tell the clans what you have seen." A small she-cat with enormous eyes leaped up to sit beside her leader.

"Cats of all clans, hear me," she said, "An enemy is coming, one that will shake the very forest to its roots. 'Night shall come, two together and one of four lest it consume the forest', I was told. I believe it means that there will arise two cats, perhaps among us tonight; two cats whose fate it is to save the clans from disaster."

Lynxpaw froze. This was exactly the same thing that the voice in her dream had told her. Did that mean she was one of the two who must defeat the night? If it did, who was the other cat to which this referred? Lynxpaw wasn't sure what to think.

Suddenly, an elderly black tom with crooked paws spoke up, "I have seen this too", he meowed, Lynxpaw then noticed the younger tom by his side.

"Beechclaw, the BeechClan medicine cat, and his apprentice Graypaw," Windpaw told the three MapleClan apprentices.

"Is this so, BeechClaw?" asked the little she-cat who was still sitting beside her leader in the tree, "And what of AshClan and MapleClan, have they been sent a message of this as well?"

When Ashheart and Maplestream, the remaining two medicine cats, answered in the affirmative, it seemed to create shockwaves through out the clearing.

Every clan seemed to be buzzing with talk about the strange prophecy. "t must be important", someone said, "For it to have been revealed to all four clans at once." Who, what, when and why... all the cats wanted to know.

"Silence," yowled Acornstar. The entire clearing went quiet.

"How will we know who the two chosen cats are?" a BeechClan she-cat wanted to know.

"I…, have to admit that I am not sure," the OakClan medicine cat declared, "The dream never revealed that to me. We can only hope that they will be revealed in time."

"And what about the identity of this 'enemy', yowled Thunderstorm, a powerful MapleClan warrior, "How can we fight something we can't even recognize?"

"Once again, I am sorry but what I have said is the extent of my knowledge," she declared. "I am sure that we will recognize it when the time comes for us to face it, whatever it may be."

"My warning is simply to be ready when it does come", she finished.

"Thank you, Oaktail," said the OakClan leader. The medicine cat returned to her place where she had been sitting next to Maplestream, the MapleClan medicine cat. The clearing continued to buzz with the chatter of cats. Oaktail's news had evidently caused quite a stir.

"I wish to speak next," spoke up the brown tabby tom who had been listening to the proceedings with evident impatience. "I have an issue I would like to discuss with Leafstar of MapleClan.".

"I have been informed by my warriors, "He continued that some of your cats were sighted along the border between our two clans."

"I have been informed of the incident," returned the tortie leader, her voice just a few degrees below a hiss, "And now that you bring up the topic, Timberstar, I might just ask what your warriors were doing so close to the border that night; a very unusual time of day for a patrol. I might also bring up the fact that several times in the last moon my patrols have found AshClan scent on our lands."

The entire gathering seemed to just stop at this. The tension in the air was palpable, and all the cats were silent. All the clans knew that AshClan and MapleClan had a rivalry that had spanned for generations; other clans might have their disputes about prey, boundaries and so on, but none of them hated each other as did AshClan and MapleClan. Though they had to keep truce at gatherings, this did not mean that the two leaders would not take the opportunity to make difficulties for each other wherever possible.

All the clans knew this but surely the two leaders would not risk the anger of StarClan by breaking the ancient rule of truce and openly fighting at the gathering. Unease descended like a fog upon the gathering.

Finally, Leafstar broke the silence, "However, if you must know our clan had the honor of admitting three new apprentices, Lynxpaw, Frostpaw and Nightpaw. They are with us tonight. The warriors you saw were merely the new apprentices being shown the boundaries by their mentors" Lynxpaw heard all the MapleClan cats cheering her and her two friends.

"As to the rest, I am sure it is enough to mention the fact; and that there will be no further issues, Timberstar", with this the MapleClan leader cast a sharp glance in the direction of the AshClan leader.

"I speak this as a warning," she said, "It will mean battle if your warriors are found on our lands again, or StarClan alone would know the reason why. I also warn you plainly that they will not honor such trespassing."

"Understood", he said, "Keep your warriors off of our lands and we will keep ours off of yours." Though he said this politely enough the expression on his face made it clear that he had been caught and he knew it. The cats watched to see if there would be any further debate between the two clans, but fortunately there was not, and the tension faded.

There was more discussion long into the night and though Lynxpaw thoroughly enjoyed her first gathering, she was beginning to feel quite tired.

Finally Twigstar, the BeechClan leader called out, "It is nearly sunup, let cats of all clans return to their territories." And with that the gathering was adjourned. As the MapleClan cats began to group themselves for the trip back to camp, a tawny she-cat stalked over to them, and came right over to Lynxpaw.

"Hear me well, MapleClan foxdung", she spat, " Woodclaw may have prevented me from dealing with you when we met before; but there will come a day when we will meet and neither the rule of truce nor my mentor will interfere with my dealing with you as I like."

"Tough words, Cougarpaw," retorted Lynxpaw, "But words don't catch any prey, my mother always told me. We will see." Lynxpaw realized that she had said these words with a bit more of an edge that had been intended.

"That we will," said the tawny she-cat replied smoothly, her brown eyes gleaming fiercely. With that she padded off to join the rest of her clan as they headed off into the forest.

Strange prophecies which it seemed she was a part of, and an arch enemy in the form of Cougarpaw; it seemed that Lynxpaw would have much to think about on her trip back to camp.

**Hey, I am trying to think of good warrior names for my three apprentices. I am thinking Lynxpelt, Nightstrike and Frostmoon. Though I almost would likes something a little cooler than 'pelt' for Lynx, also would like a good warrior name for Cougar. I am open to suggestions if anyone has one. Just put 'em in a review on my story and I will consider them. As always, be ready for the next installment and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 6: Code of the Three Whiskers

**Installment number six , read and enjoy! As always, Review are always appreciated!**

**Chapter 6: The Code of the Three Whiskers**

The next quarter moon was a great time for the three young apprentices. It didn't take long before they were fine hunters, though their mentors still liked to test them on this from time to time. There was also their sparring, which all three enjoyed; it often became something of a contest between them to see who could out match the others. They were a match now for an apprentice in a fight, at least; and they sometimes got to go out with the patrols when their mentors did. Some days, of course there were chores to be done, such as cleaning out the nursery, helping Maplestream restock her supply of herbs, cleaning out the nursery and elder's den; and the task that all the apprentices despised most, checking the elders' pelts for ticks.

This was not because any of the elders were unkind, for all of the current MapleClan elders were mercifully patient and good natured. Indeed, the elders would often reward apprentices tasked with this distasteful duty with one of the many stories they knew. No, the problem, as Lynxpaw grumbled to her friends one day, was the mouse bile which was used to remove the ticks. The stuff smelled horrible, and if you happened to get it in your mouth, tasted even worse; not only that but the smell would not go away, an apprentice could expect their paws to reek of the stuff for several hours afterwards, even after washing their paws off in the stream.

Still, tick duty aside, the three still stuck together whenever they could. It did not take the other apprentices long to notice this and soon they began to call them 'the Three Whiskers'. This was the name that the cats gave to a constellation of three StarClan warriors that were all together in a row in the night sky. They could not know that the two-legs called this constellation the Belt of Orion. Lynxpaw and her friends decided that this name suited them and it wasn't long before many of the cats in the clan used it as a nickname for them. This was not to say that they had no other friends besides each other; they became good friends with their new den mate, Streampaw; and they even enjoyed Robinpaw and Dartpaw's company once they got to understand them a little better. One day, though, Nightpaw had raised an unpleasant possibility.

"What if", she asked, "One of us is made a warrior before the other two are?"

So it was that the three of them swore a pact; a pact that they would always be the best of friends, come whatever might. They had sat together in a circle, each with a paw in the middle as they vowed before StarClan; Nightpaw's glossy black one, Lynxpaw's dark gray lynxish tufted one and Frostpaw's pale grizzled gray one. The three paws together came to be a symbol for them of their pact of friendship.

One of them, later none of them could quite recall which, had suggested that they should have a code, just as the warriors do; the code of the "Three Whiskers". Each of them came up with a part.

"Every cat for each, and each cat for all," Lynxpaw had said.

"Three faces thinking and acting as one," Added Frostpaw.

"No matter how far apart, always friends," Finished Nightpaw with a chuckle.

They had, always been closer than siblings. Nothing could take that away, and very little could have a hope of changing it. The three agreed that it was best if it were kept a secret; no one, not even the other apprentices were told about it. But the three of them knew, and that was what mattered. When ever they had a disagreement of any sort they would simply remind each other to "remember the code"; not , of course, the code of the warriors which they as apprentices were learning to respect and uphold, but the secret code that those three alone knew. Interestingly, this often worked in breaking up quarrels among the three, though not always.

They did their best, too to live up to their code, too. If one cat of the three had a problem, the others did their best to help. If the group had a problem, each cat gave their all to help. Their mentors certainly noticed that it almost seemed that in spite of their differing personalities, the three young ones seemed to work well as a unit. Whether it be hunting, fighting or doing shores; they always worked best together.

One fine evening Lynxpaw and her two friends were at the freshkill pile having something to eat before heading off to the apprentice's den.

"You won't believe what happened when I was out scouting with Shadefur, today", said Nightkit.

"Huh, whauh," said Frostpaw around a mouthful of the vole she was eating.

"Didn't your mother teach you any feeding manners at all, Frostpaw," smirked Lynxpaw as she selected a nice looking mouse for herself and flicked her fluffy tabby tail mischievously in her friend's direction.

"Well, continued Nightpaw," we were down by the stream and…."

"Ah, there are the 'Whiskers', good," said a strong looking black tom as he strode over to the pile.

"Ravenfeather," Lynxpaw and the others dipped their heads in respect to the deputy of their clan.

"Lynxpaw, Leafstar wants you and Silverfang on the dawn patrol tomorrow morning, so you had better get your rest." He said.

"I will tell her," promised the tabby apprentice. Lynxpaw was surprised at this because apprentices did not normally get sent out on dawn patrol, much less those under ten moons old. Still, perhaps Leafstar had an important reason for making an exception.

"You two," he said looking at Frostpaw and Nightpaw, "Are to go out hunting tomorrow, it seems that it is always low."

"Yes, Ravenfeather," answered Nightpaw.

"We will," Added Frostpaw.

"Lynxpaw, after patrol you may join them if you like," the black pelted tom grinned, "Silverfang is likely to be too tired for any real training after getting up that early." Lynxpaw grinned, she and her two friends were pretty much going to be turned loose in the forest tomorrow; they could have some real fun with this. With this, the deputy strode off to report to Leafstar and left the three apprentices to finish their meal

… … …

Lynxpaw awoke early next morning, the cats who had dawn patrol were already gathering below the greatrock. They did not expect any trouble; after being openly rebuked at gathering, AshClan had thankfully kept to themselves for the time being. Still, though, it never hurt to be cautious. She crept quietly out of the apprentices den to avoid waking the others. Carefully duck a bramble she poked her head out into the dewy morning. It was still dark out, and the forest would be cool and moist. She shook herself and yawned and padded over to Silverfang. It was so unnatural to have to get up and go on patrol while the warriors of StarClan still held sway in the sky.

**What does Leafstar want to talk to Lynxpaw about? Will our three "whiskers" pact of friendship hold? Keep reading to find out!**


	9. Chapter 7: Answers, and More Questions

**Dawn Patrol, what will Leafstar say to Lynxpaw, well we will see.**

**Chapter 7: Answers, and More Questions**

The young apprentice flicked her tail, as she watched the leader sitting on the ledge of the greatrock. Leafstar, she was certain, was doing a headcount to make sure that every cat who was supposed to be on duty that morning was present. Thunderstorm was there, as were Swiftwind, Russettail and Cloudpelt. Finally, she called out the signal for the patrol to set out.

It was cool and misty out this morning, as Lynxpaw padded along by her mentor's side. Leafstar and Ravenfeather were leading the way. Her breath kept causing a mist to settle on her whiskers which was rather tiresome, but b this time, at least, the sleep had finally decided to leave her brain.

"Young Lynxpaw, I wish to speak with you," called Leafstar as they padded along.. Lynxpaw hesitated. She had guessed that her leader must have a reason for bringing her with this morning, but had not been able to guess what that might be.

"You heard Leafstar, get up there," hissed Silverfang, who was definitely not a morning cat, "…, Now!" she added pointedly when Lynxpaw hesitated a fraction of a second more.

Lynxpaw darted ahead so that she was along side of her leader. For a moment neither spoke and the only sound in the early morning cool was the crunching of leaves beneath the paws of the patrol. "Lynxpaw", said Leafstar at last, "I have something that I wanted to speak with you about this morning."

"You remember the gathering, certainly, and the prophecy that the medicine cats have received," she continued. Lynxpaw nodded, a little uneasy. "_What in the name of clans…, does she think I am…_ ," Lynxpaw wonered to herself.

"Maplestream has had another prophecy that she believes is related to the one sent to all the clans," Lynxpaw looked curious and was about to speak.

"Leafstar flicked the tip of her tail over the young apprentice's mouth to warn her to keep silent. " In a moment, young one." Said the powerful warrior, "It is said that Lynx can save the forest clans from disaster, and she believes that that means you, Lynxpaw."

Lynxpaw looked shocked, "Me, ma'am? But I am just a young apprentice, how can I be the one…" Lynxpaw trailed off.

Lynxpaw then thought back to the strange dreams she had been having lately. Could it really be true? Lynxpaw sighed.

"What is wrong, little one?" The leader asked gently.

"Its just that, it seems that there is so much expected of me; so much I would like to know. I'm just one cat…" Lynxpaw paused

The Leader mrrowed with laughter. "Oh, Lynxpaw, believe it or not, I felt exactly that way when I was your age." Lynxpaw cast her a curious glance. She had a hard time picturing the proud, noble leader of her clan as an insecure young apprentice.

"As to this prophecy, I advise you to talk to Maplestream about it, perhaps she can help you,"she continued.

"But Leafstar, what about the other cat?" The apprentice questioned.

The leader looked at her thoughtfully, "They will be revealed, in time. You are responsible before StarClan for your own actions, not those of others; remember that."

Lynxpaw nodded and then fell back to her former place at her mentor's side. She decided that she would go and see Maplestream before going out hunting with her friends when she got back to the camp. Dawn patrol had been uneventful, that morning, even by the standards of the past quarter moon which had been quiet. The sun was just up as the group made their way into the camp. Silverfang headed to the warrior's den to take a nap; Lynxpaw padded nervously up to the medicine cat's den.

"Ah, young Lynxpaw," came the gentle voice of Maplestream as she poked her head in through the opening, "I have been expecting you. I take it that Leafstar spoke to you about my suspicions." The tortie medicine cat was busily sorting and preparing some herbs. The den was neat and tidy; Maplestream, it seemed liked to have a place for everything and everything in its place. As she entered the pungent smell of the various herbs invaded the young cat's nose.

"Yes", replied Lynxpaw, "She did." The apprentice's nose twitched, as she wondered how medicine cats tolerated living with the strong scents of herbs always around them.

The young medicine cat set down the dock leaves she was working with and examined the young apprentice carefully, "She has so much of her father in her…" Lynxpaw thought she heard her say under her breath.

"Maplestream…," Lynxpaw could not think of the words she wanted to say. "Maplestream, I need to know. Why do you think I am the one who is supposed to save the clans?"

Maplestream blinked her blue eyes, as if the question had taken her aback. "I have never told any cat of this but Leafstar; somehow it seems right that I tell you." She said.

"You are aware that your father was killed by the AshClan deputy in the last great war we had with them, " The medicine cat continued. Lynxpaw nodded. "His last words as he went to hunt with StarClan,…" she paused, " Were that Night would come and that Lynx and Cougar would stop them. I do not know what the rest of this means, but as Leafstar has said, I do believe that it is connected with the prophecy that has been sent to all the clans, and I also believe that Lynx signifies you…;Lynx, Lynx-paw."

Lynxpaw then told Maplestream of the strange dreams that had been plaguing her sleep since she had been made an apprentice. "The same dream I had…" the tortie she-cat said softly. Lynxpaw nodded in acknowledgement. Maplestream seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Lynxpaw," she said at last, "As you have probably been told, an apprentice is normally expected to make a journey to the crystal cave at greatwater place before they may become a true warrior."

"But that isn't until they are older…", Lynxpaw questioned. She felt sure she knew what the medicine cat was driving at.

"I know that, " Maplestream replied, "but in light of the dreams you have been receiving from StarClan, I think it wise if you go sooner than that. Preferably sooner rather than later; in fact, I suggest that you make the journey after you have finished your tasks for today."

Lynxpaw's heart leaped in her chest, she hadn't expected to be able to go to greatwater for another several moons, at least.

"And don't worry", the medicine cat continued, "I have already spoken to Leafstar about this and she is in agreement."

"Thank you Maplestream," meowed the young apprentice as she turned to go.

"Oh, and one thing more," called the medicine cat after her " It is entirely possible that the other chosen cat may be at the crystal cave tonight; I expect you to be ready to work with them… whoever they may be." Maplestream gave her a meaningful look, one that said that she would accept no excuse for ignoring her words. Lynxpaw was puzzled by this, did Maplestream know something she was not saying? She sighed, why did medicine cats have to be so cryptic? Her brain even more full of questions than ever, Lynxpaw padded out of the den to go find her friends head out for some hunting.

**What is it exactly, that Maplestream is trying to tell Lynxpaw. LOL! Cryptic Medicine cats, indeed. Anyway, keep reading if you wish to find out!**


	10. Chapter 8: Quest to Greatwater

**Well, we finally get to find out who the other chosen cat is! Please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: A Quest to Greatwater**

The rest of that day, Lynxpaw and her two friends spent hunting in the forest near the camp. Lynxpaw had managed to catch a squirrel, Frostpaw had caught two voles, and Nightpaw had managed to catch a starling and a mouse before the hunting party degenerated into fun and games.

At one stream, Frostpaw had decided to show off her fishing technique by swiping a trout out of the stream with her claws. The result, though, was less than satisfactory. The trout managed to avoid her, and Frostpaw had landed with a splash into the chilly water of the stream. Her two friends laughed at this, but Frostpaw was not amused as she climbed out onto the mossy bank. With a mischievous gleam in her eyes she had proceeded to launch herself at the two culprits, flipping the three of them back into the stream. All three emerged sputtering and laughing.

After a bit more hunting, the Three Whiskers caught a couple more mice and then hauled their catch back to the camp.

"You should have seen yourself, all dripping wet", Nightpaw said, and grinned at Frostpaw as they headed back to camp.

"You didn't look so much better yourself," smirked Frostpaw. Then both of them chuckled and looked at Lynxpaw.

"What?" the third apprentice wanted to know.

"Its just that…, you looked so funny soaking wet "Frostpaw yowled. She and Nightpaw laughed.

"It's the long fur",chuckled Lynxpaw, "I look so furry at other times that I look kind of… pathetic when I am wet."

When the three finally got back to camp they added their catch to the freshkill pile and then Lynxpaw, who had had a great deal of excitement that day and important things planned for that night, curled up in her mossy nest in the apprentices den for a nap. Silverfang, who had seen the three return, just shook her head and chuckled at the trio of mischief makers.

… … …

Later that night, once her two friends were asleep and most of the rest of the warriors had gone to their den for the night; Lynxpaw crawled out of the apprentices den. She knew, of course, that she had permission to go, but had been warned to avoid drawing any more attention to her departure than necessary This was mainly because it was unusual for an apprentice that young to be making the trip to greatwater; some of the warriors might have argued that it broke with tradition, and the apprentices would all have wanted to know why they could not make the trip yet.

Lynxpaw padded past Skyclaw, who happened to have guard duty that night, he glanced at the young apprentice, but said nothing. Perhaps Leafstar had informed him of her trip; Lynxpaw did not know. She slipped silently out of the little clearing in the forest that housed the MapleClan camp and out into the deeper forest. It felt strange, going out of camp by herself, without her mentor or her friends of the "Three Whiskers". "Remember the code", she told herself as she angled her way to the north, where greatwater lay.

… … …

After several hours of weaving her way through the forest, over logs and around stumps and brambles, Lynxpaw reached the greatwater place. As she came to the edge of where the trees grew, she was astonished by what she saw.

"Wow!" the young apprentice thought as she padded out onto the wide swath of sand that stretched out from where the forest ended. She climbed a dune, careful to avoid the coarse, rough dune grass that grew upon it. When she reached the top, she could see out over the water. Never in her life had Lynxpaw seen so much water in one place before. The land formed a rocky cliff bound point a little to the east of where she stood, but beyond that , there was nothing but water. The waves of the greatwater crashed, and strange white birds swirled and screeched over head.

Lynxpaw padded down near the water's edge. A wave rushed up and lapped at her paws. "Brrrrrr…, cold" winced Lynxpaw backing up from the water, which was far colder than the stream she and her friends had been playing in that afternoon had been.

She turned and began to make her way towards the rocky area further to the east, where Maplestream had told her that she would find a rocky bluff jutting up out of the sand, and in it, the crystal cave. There were a clear set of paw prints in the sand heading up to where the opening in the bluff lead down to the cave.

"_Strange_", she thought, "_It appears that someone has been by this way recently_."

Try as she might though, the smell of the spray smell of the water covered up any scent, and the breeze which blew in off the water and ruffled her fur was quite effective at carrying it away. Lynxpaw could not even identify which clan the other cat might belong to, much less which cat it was.

"Well", she thought, "there is only one way to find out for sure…". And with that, she continued to pick her way towards the rocky cliffs.

As she reached them, she spotted the place Maplestream had told her about, but just as she rounded a point of the cliff, she came nose to nose with a tawny ticked she-cat.

"Cougarpaw?" Lynxpaw gasped, "What are you doing here?"

" I was just about to ask you the same thing," returned the AshClan apprentice who appeared to be every bit as surprised to see her MapleClan rival.

"Well, I've been having these dreams and…" Lynxpaw began

"You've got to be joking", snorted the sandy colored she-cat with disgust, "You mean to tell me that you are the other cat I am supposed to work with. StarClan help me." Lynxpaw inwardly groaned, couldn't it have been anyone but Cougarpaw. Still, though, in her heart, Lynxpaw knew what she had to do.

Lynxpaw flicked her brushy tail over her rival and now partner's mouth,

"You will listen to me.," she spat, "I am not any happier about this than you are. The fact is, though that if the prophecy is right, then the only way we can help either of our clans is by putting aside our distaste for each other, for the time being, and work together." Cougarpaw appeared to ponder this for a moment, and then nodded.

"You are right, of course," she conceded grudgingly. With this, the two unwilling partners began to pick their way up the side of the rocky cliff to where the opening to the crystal cave was.

"The dreams", inquired Lynxpaw when they reached the ledge in front of the cave, "I take you have been having them ,too." The tawny she-cat nodded.

"Ashheart told me that the best thing for me to do would be to come here and see if I can find out anything more. I assume that is why you are out here tonight, as well."

"I'm not out here at this time of night after a dawn patrol to take a stroll for my health," smirked Lynxpaw mischievously. Cougarpaw just rolled her eyes at this.

"But, yes, Maplestream took the prophecy to mean me and so well, here I am," she continued as the headed down the opening to the crystal cave.

**OOO, Cliffhanger again! What awaits our two unwilling partners in this prophecy in the crystal caves, what will they find out. Well, keep looking for the new installments to find out.**


	11. Chapter 9: Sleep Among the Crystals

**Chapter 8: Sleep Among the Crystals**

The two carefully picked their way down the tunnel that led to the crystal cave. Finally the tunnel opened out into a larger cavern, and the two apprentices stepped out of the relative dark of the tunnel into the cave.

"Wow", gasped Lynxpaw.

"You said it," Cougarpaw added, catching her breath herself at the sight as she followed the other apprentice into the cave.

The cave was lined all around with glittering crystals. In the center of the cave was one crystal larger than the rest, and behind it, a pool. Lynxpaw looked and saw that in the roof of the cave, there was a hole above the crystal pool which allowed the light of the moon to shine in.

Lynxpaw padded up to the large crystal with Cougarpaw close behind. Lynxpaw remembered that Maplestream had told her that she must touch her nose to the crystal that stood before the pool.

"I am ready when you are", she whispered.

"You go first," returned Cougarpaw.

Lynxpaw summoned up all the courage she could and stepped forward, touching her nose to the hard, cool crystal. A sudden sleepyness overtook her and she lay down with her head next to the crystal as dreams enveloped her.

… … …

Lynxpaw sat once again in the high branches of the elder tree.

"Lynxpaw", came a powerful, strangely familiar voice.

"Lynxpaw", the voice repeated. The young apprentice started, this was the same voice that had spoken to her before in her dreams.

She turned to see a powerful looking tabby tom-cat with a fluffy tail and ruffed-necked pelt, rather like her own. His pelt shimmered with the light of the stars of the night sky.

"The two are together", he continued, "but heed me well. Night shall capture Night before all is through. Take care, lest it be thrown into darkness. Four must become one or all is lost."

"Why can't you just tell me what is coming," Lynxpaw begged.

"StarClan does not permit it to be so," the tom said softly.

"Go now, our time is short," he finished. With that, StarClan's hunting grounds faded from Lynxpaw's view and she was back in the caves. "More riddles, more questions?" she sighed. Cougarpaw still lay asleep as she had been just a moment or two ago.

The tawny apprentice bolted upright. After shaking herself a bit she spoke, "Lynxpaw, I…," she hesitated, " I'm sorry I have been such a furball to you and your two friends."

"Yeah, you have been", she replied with a smirk, "But we are in this together now, remember." They followed the tunnel back to the surface.

"And here", said Cougarpaw when their paws were once more on the sandy surface below the cliffs," is where we will part ways." As they turned to go, both apprentices parted with a new, grudging respect for each other, as well as a determination to serve their clans, and of that meant that they must work together then, so be it.

"I had best get back to camp,now" thought Lynxpaw as she padded off acrossed the sand back towards the path that lead back to her clan's territory, the crashing of the waves of the greatwater and the screeching of the water birds ringing in her ears.


	12. Chapter 10: Lengthening Shadows

**Well, time to see the next part of the story of Lynxpaw and her two friends.**

**Chapter 10: Lengthening Shadows**

The next moon or two passed swiftly, and the "Three Whiskers" continued their training. They were clearly not kits anymore, but at eight moons old were clearly becoming a trio of fine young warriors. They were strong enough now to spar with the older apprentices, and sometimes won.

This is exactly what Lynxpaw and her two friends were doing when the day's dawn patrol came racing into camp one morning. Lynxpaw could see that something unusual had happened. Leafstar padded to the center of the camp and leaped up onto the ledge of the greatrock. The warriors who had been on patrol gathered around the greatrock silently, as if they were expecting what came next.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the greatrock for a clan meeting", she yowled.

Lynxpaw and Streampaw stopped their sparring and looked at each other " What do you suppose Leafstar wants ?" Streampaw asked her den mate.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with dawn patrol, this morning. Whatever it is it must be important for her to call a meeting about it." Added the thick furred apprentice as they and their mentors made their way over to the greatrock.

"Maybe AshClan has been trespassing, again," suggested Nightpaw.

"If they have been there is sure to be trouble," Frostpaw replied sharply.

"Maybe there will be a battle," continued Lynxpaw.

"Shhhh…,"shushed Dapplestripe," Leafstar is about to tell us if you will just listen." The apprentices said no more but turned their attention to the leader who stood at the edge of the greatrock.

"The dawn patrol found strange scent on our lands," Leafstar declared. This seemed to set the camp buzzing. All the clan, from elders to apprentices speculated about what this might mean.

"AshClan?," asked Moonbreeze, one of the queens . Swiftwind cast a glance over at his mate from where he sat with the patrol.

"No", continued Leafstar," The intruder smelled of no clan I know of."

"A rogue or loner then," asked Thundestorm.

"Yes, that is Ravenfeather's conclusion," she replied, 'The intruder's scent indicated them to be a young she-cat, about apprentice age. I do not believe her to be a threat, but I do want for all cats to keep their eyes open for any signs of this intruder."

"Apprentices should travel in groups whenever possible," she continued," until we know for sure that the cat we scented is the only one in the area. And for the warriors, I want extra patrols during the day." The cats all nodded in agreement, and with that the clan meeting drew to a close.

The three apprentices could not resist chatting about the strange goings on. Still, though, today Dapplestripe, Silverfang and Shadefur had assessments in mind for their young apprentices.

Shadefur informed them that today was to be test of their hunting ability. Each was to hunt alone, and each was to catch as much prey as they could to bring back for the clan. This was to be an individual test so they were to go to well separated areas of the territory, and their mentors would follow along, out of sight to see how they did.

"Well, you three, are you ready," asked Silverfang with a grin.

"You bet," mewed Lynxpaw with a glitter in her eye. Her friends grinned at her, she could tell from the look in their eyes that they were ready, too.

"Bet I catch the most prey," smirked Nightpaw.

"We will see", laughed Frostpaw. Lynxpaw just shook her head "Looks like I will have to do my best if I want to outdo them." she thought to herself as the three padded out of the camp.

… … …

Lynxpaw looked around her sharply. Good, she was still on clan lands. She had strayed surprisingly close to the boundary with AshClan. Nightpaw had gone towards the eldertree, and Frostpaw had decided to try the oak grove near twoleg place for squirrels.

Lynxpaw for her part had managed to catch a couple mice already. Frostpaw, she was certain, would attempt to impress her mentor with her famous fishing technique, which in all fairness had improved considerably since trying it had earned her a dunking two moons ago. Lynxpaw could hardly keep from chuckling to herself as she thought of her friend sopping wet.

Climbing atop a log for a better view, Lynxpaw scanned the area for any prey. "Nothing", she silently cursed her bad luck. How in the name of all the clans was she supposed to impress her mentor when there was no prey to be seen she wanted to know.

Suddenly Lynxpaw started. At first she was certain she had been mistaken she scented the air again. She leaped down from the log; no, there had been a stranger here. "_It must be that intruder Leafstar was talking about_,' thought the apprentice to herself as she began to follow the scent.

As Leafstar had said, this cat plainly did not belong to any of the four woodland clans. "Who is this," the young apprentice wondered as she followed the scent through the ferns and towards a large rocky out cropping. Oddly, this cat made no attempt to hide their scent and cover their trail, as a trespassing rouge or loner would have done.

The scent was getting stronger now. "_I must be getting close_", Lynxpaw thought to herself. She followed the trail to the base of the rocks. Sure enough, there lay a young she cat of roughly her own age, maybe a little younger, sound asleep. Never had Lynxpaw seen a cat like this, though. She had seen cats with tabby pelts of "broken stripes", that gave them a spotted appearance, but this cat had true spots on an almost gold colored background. "_Just like a LeopardClan cat!_" Lynxpaw mused, thinking of some of the tales of ancient times that the elders sometimes told. She prodded the sleeping intruder with a paw. There was no response. She tried again and this time the young cat began to wake up. The intruder nearly leaped out of her pelt when she realized that she had been awakened by another cat.

"Who are you", the stranger wanted to know, appearing to be somewhat shaken.

"The name is Lynxpaw, and this is MapleClan territory you are on." The apprentice replied trying to sound as stern as she could.

"MapleClan!" The stranger responded, shivering, "Did they capture you?"

"No, I have always lived out here," said Lynxpaw more gently, seeing that this 'intruder' was no threat, "I am an apprentice warrior of MapleClan. But, why would would you think…"

"Nightclan," yowled the clearly distressed young cat, " Nightclan…cats with pelts as black as a moonless night…tried to capture me…said that I would make a fine slave for their mangy clan", she spat and then sat shivering violently, her coppery eyes as wide as a leaf-fall full moon.

"NightClan," replied the apprentice,"I have never heard of them." This seemed to relax the young cat somewhat. It was then that Lynxpaw noticed the strange scent that still clung to the pelt of the young she-cat; the scent of two-legs. "A kittypet?" Lynxpaw realized with surprise. She had heard of kittypets before; those cats who chose to live a life of comfort and luxury among the twolegs rather than the life of a warrior out in the wild of the forest; but never before had she met one.

"My…, my name is Agate," she said once she had finally calmed herself down.

"You,… you are a kittypet, aren't you," Lynxpaw began slowly. Agate gave her a puzzled stare.

"You live with twolegs?" the apprentice continued, trying to be helpful. Still, she got nothing but a puzzled stare.

"Oh,… You mean my housefolk, don't you?" the spotted pelted she-cat began slowly after thinking a moment," Yes, if that is what you mean than yes."

She gave Lynxpaw a funny look, "Why doesn't a nice cat like you find yourself some housefolk to look after you? " Lynxpaw gave the kittypet a truly terrifying glare.

"Because, I am a warrior, or will be one day; and that is most definitely against the code," she said sharply.

"I meant no offence," corrected the spotted she-cat quickly, "I have always lived with the twolegs as you call them, so I guess there are many things out here that I do not understand."

"It's alright," said the apprentice more gently, "I shouldn't have been so harsh. Of course you would not know the ways of the clans."

"If I may ask, how in the name of StarClan did you wind up out here, anyway," the apprentice asked curiously.

The she-cat kittypet explained how her housefolk had taken her out camping in the woods along the greatwater, and she had decided to go exploring the woods near the campingplace. She had been captured by a band of dark pelted cats who believed that only those with pelts as black as a moonless night were worthy to call themselves true cats. All others were "pale-pelts" and fit only to be slaves of the dark pelted or "true-blooded" ones. Agate shivered as she related how NightClan had dragged her back to their camp and forced her to fetch their freshkill for them day and night, clean their camp for them and fetch moss for their warriors' nests; how they allowed her only a scant amount of food and threatened to punish her in horrible ways should she fail to obey in any way. She had managed to escape from NightClan, and went back to campingplace, only to find that her housefolk had gone.

"And now, "she explained, "I am not quite sure of where to go. If I knew the way back to my housefolk's nest that would be something." Lynxpaw scanned Agate and noticed for the first time how skinny this former kittypet appeared to be, even the clan cats appeared sleek and well fed in comparison. She realized then that Agate probably did not know how to catch her own prey; Lynxpaw knew in her heart that if she did nothing, her new friend would surely die in the forest. She sighed with disgust; she was torn. She knew what the warrior's code had to say about those who chose the life of a kittypet; but she also knew that warrior's code had this to say too.

"It is a true warrior's honor to protect the helpless and to aid those in need," she could remember Silverfang telling her. In Lynxpaw's mind, a kittypet lost and alone in the forest certainly seemed to be in great need indeed. Lynxpaw decided then and there that she would help Agate if she could; come whatever consequences may.

"Wait here, Agate," she told her new friend," she made her way back to where she had stashed the mice she had caught, and carried one back to where the spotted pelted kittypet sat.

"Here, it's not much, but it should give you some strength," she said as she set the mouse down in front of Agate. Lynxpaw could see the gratitude in the she-cat's eyes as she began to hungrily devour the mouse.

"Would you be willing to come with me, to my clan," asked Lynxpaw at last. Agate paused, as if unsure whether to trust the long pelted she-cat or not. At that moment Silverfang, who had been assessing Lynxpaw slipped out from behind a shrub.

"Lynxpaw what are you…," her mentor stopped short ash she saw the strange she-cat . The stranger seemed to shudder at the sight of the black pelted warrior.

"No, don't worry, this is my mentor, Silverfang," explained the apprentice, "She's MapleClan, like me." Agate relaxed a little.

Silverfang scented the strange she- cat, and realized that she had just eaten. Scanning Lynxpaw, and then said, "Lynxpaw, you will have to explain this to Leafstar. I trust she will want to know why you are feeding the clan's freshkill to loners." Lynxpaw winced, why did she have to make it sound so terrible. She had only been trying to help a cat in need, was that wrong?

"The both of you will follow me," said Silverfang coolly. She would say no more as they made their way back to camp. Such silence from Silverfang was not usually a good sign. Still, Lynxpaw determined she would plead her case before Leafstar and take whatever punishment the leader decided to give.

"I am sorry I seem to have gotten you into trouble," whispered Agate as they padded towards the camp.

"No, it's not your fault, I could not have left you to the mercy of the forest," she told her new friend gently.

**Here is another installment of my story. Hope you likey! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 11: Setting Sun

**How will Leafstar react to Lynxpaw's actions? What will become of Agate, time to find out!**

**Yeah, new chapter up at last, sorry this took so long, haven't had time lately****!**

**Chapter 11:Setting Sun**

As the trio of cats entered the MapleClan camp, Lynxpaw winced as she saw Silverfang scan the area for Leafstar. Silverfang ordered Lynxpaw to stay put and then padded off in search of the leader.

"_I am in SO much trouble…_", thought Lynxpaw as she sat there; her two friends returned from their assessments. The two saw the newcomer and looked curiously at Lynxpaw, as if expecting an explanation from her. Agate said nothing, but sat quietly beside her new friend; she was clearly uneasy in the clan's camp.

After a moment or two, her mentor returned whispering in urgent tones with the leader, no doubt discussing what should be done with Lynxpaw. Finally the leader turned her attention to Lynxpaw. Lynxpaw could feel her self shrink before her leader, indeed she felt smaller than a newborn kit; but still, she knew she could not hide from what must be done.

"Young one," said the noble leader with a tone of sternness in her voice that the young apprentice did not entirely like, "Your mentor has told me that she found you in the company of a kittypet." She cast a glance in Agate's direction as she said this. Agate shrunk back in the presence of the warrior leader. The tortie she-cat continued, " She also tells me that you gave some of the food that you caught , food tha should have been brought back for the clan, to her."

"I trust, though," she continued, "That there is a good explanation for this and I want to hear it from your own mouth."

"Well…," said the young apprentice, uncertain of where to begin. Finally the entire story came tumbling out of her mouth, of her hunting trip in the forest that morning, and how she had scented an intruder, and followed the scent and found Agate at the base of the rocky outcropping. "She was alone and starving, so…, I …, I gave her some food; at first I was going to drive her away, but when I saw how hungry she was, I…., I couldn't." Lynxpaw hung her head, awaiting the judgment of her leader."

The leader seemed to consider the young cat's story for a moment, and then said, "Lynxpaw…, I am honestly not sure what to do here. I realize you meant well, but this does put me in a very difficult position. I can neither completely pass this by nor do I want to be harsh with you. You did what you believed to be the demands of the code, and compassion for others is certainly a noble quality in any warrior. You know this, but you must also understand that leaving this unpunished will seem like an oversight to the rest of the clan. I cannot afford to appear to fail to maintain discipline in my clan, especially among apprentices."

Lynxpaw said nothing, but nodded her head. Leafstar was right, of course, leaders who failed to keep discipline did not remain leaders for long, such were the ways of the clans. The leader continued, "Here is my decision. You shall tend to the nursery and the queens for the next moon." Lynxpaw sighed; her punishment might have been a whole lot worse. "At least I would be able to tell stories to Barkkit, Foxkit and Plumekit". These three were Snowtail's three young ones, and they looked up to the "three Whiskers", indeed very nearly worshiped them. They would be excited to have Lynxpaw helping out in the nursery for an entire moon.

Her leader's tone softened ,"I trust that you accept this punishment as just?"

"Yes, Leafstar," the young apprenticed answered, dipping her head in a gesture of respect.

Leafstar then turned her attention to Agate. "As for you…," she said, the leopard-pelted she cat froze, as if she was sure she would be punished as well. Lynxpaw felt a twinge of fear for Agate, what would Leafstar decide, would she drive her out? "As for you, Lynxpaw tells me you are lost and are unsure even of the way back to your housefolk. Still, you seem to be fairly brave and resourceful, so I will offer you something not many kittypets are offered." Agate looked uncertainly at the powerful cat who stood before her. "I offer you the chance to become an apprentice of MapleClan." Lynxpaw let out a sigh of relief, she should have known that Leafstar was strict, but she would never drive out a cat in need.

"I am honored,"said the young kittypet, "But all I have ever known is the life of a kittypet, I am not sure I am strong enough…"

" The 'Whiskers' can help fill you in on everything you need to know," said the leader with a reassuring purr, but the choice is up to you."

"Then…, I accept," said the cat excitedly. Lynxpaw's eyes glittered brightly at her new friend. "Your ceremony shall be tonight.

"Lynxpaw, you may begin your 'punishment' today" added the leader with a chuckle.

"Yes, Leafstar", said the apprentice as she padded off towards the nursery.

… … …

There was much gossiping in the clan that day. All the clan had heard of the new cat that had been brought into the camp and that she was being accepted as an apprentice. That night at sundown, when Leafstar cried "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the greatrock for a clan meeting", not one cat was surprised.

"As I am sure all of you are aware," the leader began, "A loner, a lost kittypet, was found on our clan's lands today." The cats began to whisper amongst themselves; a kittypet, could that really be. Still none of them challenged the leader about the issue, though the cats immediately began to buzz with talk.

"Agate, would you step forward, please." The leopard pelted she-cat did as she was told.

"It is the honor of MapleClan to admit a new apprentice to its ranks. Agate, you have been offered the chance to forsake the lazy, pampered life of the kitypet and train as a clanborn cat would, to earn the honor of a warrior, is this your wish?"

"Yes, Leafstar…" said the spotted cat, her tail flicking.

"And are you prepared to accept the hard work and responsibility that the life of a clan cat will mean?"

"Yes, I have watched the clan members today, and being here among them, I have never felt so alive and free," she said," I will have much to learn but I will strive to do my best". The leader looked pleased by this response.

"And do you swear to honor and obey your mentor, young one?" inquired the leader.

"Yes, Leafstar", replied the new apprentice.

"Very well," purred the leader, "Then, by the powers of StarClan, you will from hence forth be known as Agatepaw. Train well as you strive to learn the ways of StarClan and of the warrior."

Leafstar then proceeded to name Cloudpelt as Agatepaw's mentor. Lynxpaw could see that Agatepaw was clearly as excited as she had been when she had been mad an apprentice, though there was something else, too, fear, perhaps? She seemed to be more at ease than when she had first arrived, though it was clear that she would need a little time before she would adjust to camp life completely. The clan began to scatter back throughout the camp.

"Cats of MapleClan," yowled Leafstar, "There is one thing more that must be done tonight." The cats quickly returned to their places, all clearly wondering what else might be so important. "I have spoken with Agatepaw today, and she has told of a cruel and dark Clan that does not honor the ways of the warrior." The clan cats all looked at each other, none of them had heard of NightClan before.

Suddenly, Tornear, spoke, "Many and many moons ago, when was but a kit, there was a band of dark pelted cats that was driven out of the clans," the old tom declared. "They had, it was said, renounced the code of the warrior, feeling sure that only cats pelts as dark as night and the color of shadows were worthy to be true warriors. The four leaders, thought hey may have differed on many other issues, were unified in denouncing this idea as nonsense and banished all cats who held to this belief. The leader of this group is said to have cursed the four as he led his followers from our lands, swearing that one day his cats would return to the area by the greatwater and claim the land that was rightfully theirs. Leafstar, I believe this clan is composed of the descendants of that group."

"What of it, though?" yoweled one tom, "From what Agatepaw has said, their territory is many days journey from here."

Many of the others mewed in agreement with the tom's words; after all , why should these cats choose to trouble them now after so many moons? Lynxpaw wondered, though, as Night had figured all too strongly in her dreams recently.

"I bring this up to warn you to be on your guard," mewed the leader. "That is all, this clan meeting is concluded". The leader finished. With that, the clan cats, all scattered and returned to their usual duties.

… … …

The next moon passed by swiftly and, thought Lynxpaw was often tired at the end of the day from running errands for the queens and looking after Snowtail's kits, she enjoyed telling the young ones the stories that the elders had taught her. Many days, she was to be found instructing the kits on their pouncing technique, which they often practiced on Lynxpaw's tail

As Leafstar had guessed the three kits loved having Lynxpaw all to themselves for the moon, and could be heard following her about the camp. Lynxpaw for her part was often amused by the young one's antics as they played 'hide and hunt' and 'clan battle', or swatted pine cones around the camp.

As the gathering was drawing near, though, tensions began to mount. There were reports of what was apparently AshClan scent on their lands and, yet,, none of the patrols managed to catch any enemy warriors on MapleClan territory.

"This is unacceptable", growled Leafstar after the fifth patrol in as many days had found scent of other clans on their land, "Timberstar has been warned about this, but with the gathering coming shortly…, I shall have words for him about this. This will likely mean war."

Maplestream for her part, urged caution, " At the halfmoon meeting of the medicine cats Beechclaw told me that their warriors have been finding our scent on their lands, and that OakClan has accused them of trespassing."

"But BeechClan and OakClan have been at peace since any living cat can remember., the leader questioned.

"I know", added the medicine cat, " And OakClan has been accused of stealing prey on AshClan lands, but their territory is some of the riches in the forest; they should have no reason to steal prey."

There is something very strange going on…"said Leafstar, clearly puzzeled about what that something might be.

Lynxpaw had happened to be listening in on this; she had ducked under a shrub as the two cats had padded up to the freshkill pile. Lynxpaw had her own theories on what was going on. She knew that she need to talk to Cougarpaw, and soon.

**What does this mean? Who is REALLY behind all this trespassing ? Wait for a new chapter to find out!**


	14. Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I really got into writing this one!**

**Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse**

Lynxpaw crept out of camp late that night, she had to find Cougarpaw, and quickly. Lynxpaw was fairly certain of one thing, that it was not AshClan who had been trespassing and stealing prey on MapleClan's territory. She silently crawled out of the apprentice's den, careful to avoid making any noise that would wake her friends. As much as she would trust the rest of the "Three Whiskers" with her life at any other time, this was something she had to do alone. "Three Whiskers, or was it four, now?" she thought with a smile as she thought of Agatepaw.

Agatepaw, in spite of her kittypet birth, was a quick learner and was catching up quickly to the other apprentices. She could now track and stalk prey, and she was a resourceful fighter as well. "_She will make as fine a warrior as he rest of us_," Lynxpaw mused. She had settled into camplife well, too, and no longer showed any fear or uneasiness among the clan cats. In fact, one would never know from how she acted or spoke that she had ever been a kittypet.

The night chill brushed her fur as Lynxpaw poked her head out of the den. The season of leaffall was on its way once again. She sighed as she slipped out of the camp, how she wished that she could make her friends understand. How did Starclan expect her to fight against an entire clan of dark cats? She was just one cat and a mere apprentice, not even a warrior yet, at that. She knew what she had to do as she turned her paws towards the greatwater and the crystal caves.

… … …

A few days later, the day of the full moon had arrived; it was time for the gathering. Leafstar had said that Agatepaw was to be allowed to go, as were the "Three Whiskers".

"I bet there will be a battle, right there at eldertree," said Nightpaw with a fierce gleam in her eyes. She was referring, of course to all the strange things that had been happening lately. The clans were, it was true ready to be at each other at a single moments notice; the leaders were not in any mood to pass by nonsense from the others. The "Whiskers" were at the freshkill pile after their daily chores and training.

"Leafstar knows the code better than that," insisted Frostpaw calmly, "She would never tolerate or condone fighting at gathering."

"AshClan is asking for it though," insisted Nightpaw, "And besides, she might , but there is no guarantee that the other clans will pay heed to the code." A harsh thought, but of course, as tense as the entire forest was, there was no telling what might happen at gathering tonight.

Lynxpaw added, "But what about the other clans, I heard…"

The other two looked interested, "Heard what , Lynxpaw", Frostpaw wanted to know.

"Yeah,what?"Nightpaw pleaded.

"Lynxpaw looked around and then in a lowered voice began to tell her friends what she had heard that day when she had listened in on Leafstar's conversation with the medicine cat.

"I am not sure I was supposed to have heard this…," Lynxpaw paused, "But, it seems that all the clans have been accusing eachother of stealing prey,", she finished.

"But that doesn't make sense", objected Nighpaw, "OakClan has some of the best hunting ground, and prey on BeechClan's territory is far more scarce why would we hunt there? Leafstar would never order her warriors to ... For that matter, AshClan would know that trespassing again would lead to another rconflict with us."

"That was Leafstar's response, too," replied Lynxpaw, "I think that something very strange is going on, other than that...". "_How much should I tell them?_" the apprentice wondered to herself.

Agatepaw walked up to the other three just then. "Ravenfeather says that you three are to gather over at the greatrock. It is almost time to leave."

With that they finished their last few bites of freshkill and then padded over to where the cats were gathering for their journey to eldertree. Lynxpaw was a bit surprised. It appeared that Leafstar had brought all of the clan's finest warriors with them this time, as well as fully as many apprentices as the code allowed.

Lynxpaw wondered if she expected trouble, or was this simply a show of strength to, perhaps, bluff AshClan and avoid an actual fight? Either way it definitely made her uneasy as the band of cats padded out of the camp and into the deep green of the forest.

… … …

As the MapleClan cats padded through the ferns and felt the leaves crunch beneath there paws, it almost seemed like an ordinary gathering. But no one was fooled. All the cats knew that the forest was on the verge of a vicious, all against all, full out all-clan war.

Maplestream, who padded along near her sister, Leafstar, was clearly uneasy tonight. She kept glancing up at the moon, as if she expected something to happen. The others seemed uncertain as well; though maybe less obviously so than the medicine cat.

As the group approached the eldertree, they could here the voices of cats. Not the usual friendly chatter that often abounded at the once per moon meeting of the clans, but an loud and aggravated arguing.

"Things are worse than I thought," Lynxpaw heard Maplestream sigh. As they entered the clearing.

"You accuse us?" Lynxpaw heard the voice of Acornstar yowl as the MapleClan group padded up to the large tree.

"What else are we to think", Timberstar , leader of AshClan demanded, " Our patrols have found the scent of your can on our lanfs and the remains of freshkill eaten with your clan's scent on it."

:"Lies," hissed the dark bown she-cat, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you suggesting that my warriors wouldn't know OakClan scent when the find it?" growled the large tom.

"For that matter, Timberstar, who are you to accuse anyone, my warriors have been finding your clan's foxstench on our territory again. I warned you before that that could mean war," Leafstar's voice was cold as she leaped up onto the branch next to the other leaders.

Twigstar spoke up, "I wish to speak, I Twigstar , leader of BeechClan, call this gathering to order." The other cats all fell silent as he spoke but the tension was thick in the air. The cats all sat divided by clan, not mingled together as they normally would have done. Apprentices and warriors that normally would have been chatting pleasantly and sharing tongues with eachother were eyeing each other coldly from a crossed the clearing.

"Leafstar, you know that our clan's territory is the poorest of the four clans, why then, do you steal our prey? Your hunting grounds re rich enough to supply the needs of you clan without taking from others," the tom spoke reproachfully." What is more we have often been allies, and you repay us in this way?"

"I assure you that none of my warriors have been hunting on your lands," Leafstar said as calmly as she could," And we resent this false accusation very much, as you have pointed out we have often been allies."

"You think I am mousebrained?" demanded the dark grey tom, " I know MapleClan's scent and I smelled it for myself."

All the cats began to yowl as OakClan's leader began to yowl that BeechClan had been stealing their prey and Leafstar and the others all began to argue.

Suddenly Maplestream began to cry out in terror," The moon, the moon."

All the cats fell silent and looked to the sky. Had they gone too far, had they brought Starclan's anger against them? The moon had gone dark and turned an eerie rusty color. Two-legs would have said that there was a lunar eclipse that night, but to the forest clans, this was the worst sort of omen; indicating that something terrible was to befall the clans. The arguing and yowling ceased as the cats all fell into an uneasy silence. What did it mean? Lynxpaw crouched low to the ground, with Agatepaw by her side.

"What is all the fuss about?" whispered the kittypet-apprentice, who genuinely wanted to know. Lynxpaw quietly explained that when the moon was covered on a gathering night, it meant that StarClan was angry; and when it went dark entirely as it had just done it meant a great evil was to befall the forest.

For a few moments all was eerily quiet in the nearly lightless forest, and it seemed as if nothing stirred. Suddenly from the shrubs, ferns and trees of the forest about strode strange cats, all with pelts as black as night, but with bright eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Mousebrained fools!" cried one who was evidently the leader of the group.

"Who are you and what do you mean by coming here and disturbing this gathering?" demanded Timberstar who was the first to recover from surprise enough to speak.

"I am Nightshade leader of NightClan. We are the ones of pure blood. This land is rightfully ours, " He spoke in a voice as smooth as a stream running over rocks and as cold as the greatwater. His bright golden eyes seemed to pierce right through you, and had a definite cruelty in them.

"Take it then, if you think you can," yowled one AshClan tom, "Do you honestly think that you have the might to drive us from our lands by force?"

"I do not think it, I know it," said the ebony pelted tom as coolly as ever. We outnumber any of your pale-pelt clans." Lynxpaw, examined the strange newcomers, Nightshade, the leader was flanked on either side by two other cats. And indeed, the band of cats that this invader had brought with him were indeed many. As Lynxpaw examined them, she saw to here horror that among the warriors were elders who should have long ago been permitted to retire to a quiet life in the camp, and kits who were barely old enough to be apprentices. Some of these looked around them rather uneasily.

"I am here to warn you, this land is and will be NightClan land. I warn you that you will have three moons to choose; either leave, submit to us, or be destroyed. The choice is yours. We will return then to take back what was stolen from us all those leaf-cycles ago," continued Nightshad, as he glanced to the two cats on either side of him. These appeared to serve as his deputies.

The dark pelted leader scanned the group. "Those who are worthy may join us," he said, his eyes resting unpleasantly upon some of the darkpelted clan cats, such as Nightpaw and Ravenfeather.

Lynxpaw could hear a growl rumble in Nightpaw's throat.

"I would die first," snarled Ravenfeather, looking the other black tom squarely in the eyes. Many of the other dark pelted cats of the forest clans meowed in agreement.

"That can be arranged," the black leader replied icily. "Remember, he replied, you have three moons, choose well, but the choice is yours." "Shadowfire, Eclipsepelt, let's be off," he hissed to his deputies. With that the black pelted cats streamed silently out of the clearing near the eldertree and disappeared as suddenly as they had come.

All the cats were stunned, they had clearly mistaken these strangers for members of other clans. Lynxpaw recalled what Tornear had said, about them once having been part of the clans, he had also told her that these cats valued speed, stealth and even deception as high skills for any warrior. It was entirely possible, she guessed, that the scent of this clan was enough like the forest clans, that they could be easily mistaken for any of them.

"This is all your clan's fault", yowled Timberstar at Leafstar.

"How so," Growled the MapleClan leader.

"You clan's leader those years ago is said to have persuaded the others to simply banish these cats, instead of killing them off right then and there."

"Slaughter would have proved nothing," spat Leafstar, "Your clan has always been far more fierce and vengeful than is wise.

"And yours is perhaps, too merciful,' Yowled the BeechClan leader. Once again there was considerable arguing, yowling, and insults.

"Night shall come, one of four and two together lest it destroy the forest… Four must become one or all is lost." The words of the fluffy pelted StarClan warrior rang in Lynxpaw's ears, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

What she did next was perhaps presumptuous but she had no time to think of that. She leaped up onto the leaders branch of the elder tree and yowled. "Cats of all clans, hear me. I am Lynxpaw of MapleClan. Cease this fighting. Don't you see, the only way we stand any chance at all of defeating NightClan and protecting our territories and our honor as warriors is to fight together."

"And why should we listen to a young apprentice?'" demanded one powerful BeechClan she-cat warrior.

Cougarpaw joined Lynxpaw on the branch and added, "Cats of AshClan, I know that we have long held a bitter rivalry with MapleClan, but we now face a common enemy, now is the time to put aside old hatred and rivalries. All the clans must work together to face this threat, … four must become one or all is lost."

"One of four, we must work together, it is the will of StarClan," added Oaktail , the OakClan medicine Cat.

"Yes, I sense this, too," said Maplestream.

"And us as well," added BeechClaw, Greypaw, his apprentice nodded in agreement.

"Pay heed to the words of these apprentices, they speak the truth", said Ashheart, the AshClan medicine cat.

Four clans acting as one, had any such thing been done before, no cat knew. There was some grumbling that it was against the code, that StarClan meant for the clans to be four. But it seemed that there was no choice. After some discussion, the leaders spoke.

"Very well, we shall provide the power of AshClan", meowed Timberstar, much less arrogantly then was typical.

"And the stealth of OakClan," added Acornstar.

"And the agility of MapleClan," meowed Leafstar.

"And the cunning of BeechClan, finished Twigstar.

"Four as One and One of Four," yowled the leaders to the night sky as they sat in a circle at the base of the tree and put a paw in the center in a way that Lynxpaw found very familiar. Together they made a pact of alliance, alliance against the darkness of NightClan.

Some cats mumbled among themselves. Never in the history of the warrior code had such a thing been done. Two clans sometimes made a pact of alliance with each other to protect agaist two other clans in alliance, but largely it was clan against clan. Never before had all four of the clans stood united against a common threat. It was unheard of, surely, as one OakClan elder was heard to say, 'It must be against the code". But, the truth was that it seemed that the clans had no other choice; divided they would surely fall to NightClan, but unified they had a chance.

So it was that DawnClan was formed, so called because as Leafstar had wisely said, "It is the dawn, the first light of day, that drives the dark of night way."

**How will the four clans fare against the might of NightClan, that has spent much time planning and preparing to retake what they view as theirs? Will our apprentices become warriors soon? Keep reading to find out!**


	15. Chapter 13: Day's Last Light

**Alrighty, here is JTora again with a new installment, in which our heroes receive their warrior names! Please review. A Lynxiepaw plushie for the profile of those who do!**

**Chapter 13: Day's Last Light**

The clans knew that they were going to need to prepare if the were going to meet NightClan in battle successfully. The rest of the gathering that night was spent in discussing and planning what must be done, and the four leaders discussed the matter long into the night. The tension that had dominated the atmosphere, Lynxpaw noticed, when the MapleClan group had arrived, was no where to be seen now.

Finally, as the first light of the new day began to gleam through the leaves of the forest, Maplestar called out, "Let cats of all clans return to their own territories, dawn is upon us." With that all the cats began to gather themselves together by clan for their journeys back to their own lands.

There was much to be done, they all knew, and they had but three moons to do it. All the cats knew by this time that the clans were prepared to resist to all-out war rather than be driven off their land by the enemy that had revealed itself that night.

… … …

The next evening, Leafstar called a clan meeting below the greatrock. "Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the greatrock for a clan meeting," she yowled.

Lynxpaw stretched herself from where she had been napping in the setting sun after a day of battle training. She flicked her whiskers, "_Wonder what Leafstar wants_", she thought to herself as she padded over to the base of the greatrock where she joined the other apprentices at their spot.

"I hear that Leafstar is going to name new warriors tonight," she heard Robinpaw mew with excitement.

"Who do you think she will name?' She heard Streampaw ask excitedly. The elder apprentices were understandably excited, for they were nearly a full leaf-cycle old now, and looked forward to being granted their warrior's names any day, now. Lynxpaw and the younger ones were fairly certain that they would have a moon or two to wait yet before they could expect such an honor.

"Why not you obviously," smirked Dartpaw mischievously.

"Furball," retorted Streampaw, cuffing the offender on the ear playfully with a paw.

"SHHhhhhhh…., cut it, Leafstar is about to speak," spat Nightpaw, who wanted to hear who the new warriors would be.

"Cats of MapleClan, as you know, we may very soon be at war; at war for our very right to exist as a clan. But the news I bring tonight is of a happier kind; it is time to name new warriors. MapleClan must be strong if it is to survive, and so the clans will need all the warriors the can call together." The apprentices could scarcely sit still for excitement; none of them knew for certain who Leafstar would name, though most suspected it would be the older three.

"Robinpaw, Dartpaw and Streampaw, will you all step forward please?" The apprentices did as they were told.

"Russettail, Skyclaw and Swiftwind, consider well; do you believe that these apprentices are ready to take on the responsibilities of a true warrior?"

"Yes," said Swiftwind, his eyes beaming with pride.

"He has learned all he can from me," added Skyclaw, "I have very little more to teach him."

"She is ready," responded Russettail.

"Very well, it is my privilege and duty to call upon StarClan to look down on these young apprentices and to recommend them as warriors in their turn. Robinpaw, Dartpaw and Streampaw, do you swear to defend and serve your clan, even at the cost of your life."

"Yes, we do!" meowed all three at once. Leafstar nodded her approval.

"Then now you shall receive your warrior's names," she continued.

First she looked to Robinpaw, "Robinpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Robinflight. StarClan honors your strength and skill."

Then to Streampaw, "Streampaw, from now on you shall be known as Streamstripe. StarClan honors your grace and stamina."

"Dartpaw," she said looking at the last of the three, "From now on, you will be known as Dartclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and courage."

Leafstar then looked out at all the cats gathered before her, "It is my honor to name these three as true warriors of MapleClan"

With that, all the cats of the clan yowled the names of the new warriors to the starry evening sky, "Robinflight, Dartclaw, Streamstripe! Robinflight, Dartclaw, Streamstripe!" Lynxpaw yowled her friend's names with as loudly as any of the others. She was happy for her friends, being honored by receiving their warrior's names; still, there was a part of her that wished it was her turn. She put such thoughts from her mind, "_My turn will come soon enough_," she reminded herself. "_Especially with a conflict with NigthClan imminent_."

"These three new warriors will sit vigil tonight as the tradition of the clan is," continued Leafstar."

"Lynxpaw padded up to her friends, "Congratulations," she whispered They nodded in response because tradition said that young warriors sitting their vigil were not to speak until morning. She padded off excited, excited knowing that her turn would come soon and she could hardly wait.

… … …

Lynxpaw's turn was to come sooner than she expected. One fine afternoon a few weeks after three of her fellow apprentices were named, Lynxpaw was cleaning out the nursery, her task for that day. Snowtail's three kits were playing just outside the nursery.

"Come on, come play with us, Lynxpaw," begged Barkkit ,one of the little toms.

"I have to finish cleaning out the nursery, before I can do anything of the kind," sighed Lynxpaw.

"Awwww, Pleee-eeease," begged the kit, clearly disappointed.

"I already told you, I have to…" she started, but before she could finish, Ravenfeather walked up to them.

"Ravenfeather," acknowledged the apprentice with a dip of her head.

"Leafstar told me that there is to be a clan meeting tonight, and to be sure you are ready for it."

"_Strange_," thought the apprentice to herself, "_Normally she doesn't let cats know before time when there is going to be a clan meeting, she just calls them._" All she actually said was "Yes, Ravenfeather," and then dipped her head again as he padded off to see to the rest of the important things that need to be done around the camp.

"I bet Lynxpaw is gonna be a warrior!" yowled Foxkit, the other of the little toms.

"I bet so, too," mewed the little she-kit.

"We will see", laughed the apprentice," That is Leafstar's decision, I may be old enough, now, but she must decide that I am ready, first."

"We think your ready," Meowed all the kits at once. Lynxpaw laughed at their enthusiasm. No doubt they were eagerly looking forward to the day when they could be made apprentices and begin their training.

"We will have to wait and find out, it may mean nothing at all," she pointed out. The kits however, would hear nothing of that and continued to chatter excitedly. Lynxpaw could only chuckle at them in amusement.

… … …

As evening fell, Leafstar climbed to the top of the greatrock and yowled for all cats to gather for a clan meeting. "_Well_", thought the apprentice, "_Now is the time to find out, and whatever happens, remember the code_". She was thinking, of course, of the code of the "Three Whiskers", for she did not know that all her friends would be named, even if she was that night.

"Today the time has come to name three special apprentices as warriors," she announced once all the clan had gathered

"Would Lynxpaw, Nightpaw and Frostpaw please step forward," she continued," our very own "Three Whiskers". Lynxpaw and her friends sighed with relief and then nearly bubbled over with excitement. They had not actually expected to become warriors the same day.

The ceremony was very like the one that had occurred almost a moon ago. Lynxpaw could feel her ruff ripple with pride when Leafstar asked the mentors if they believed the apprentices were ready and Silverfang replied in the affirmative. NShe then commended them before StarClan, and when Leafstar asked them if they were willing to defend and serve their clan, all three answered with a resounding,"yes".

"Very well," continued the leader her eyes sparkling," Then you shall now receive your warrior's names."

"Looking at Nightpaw first, she declared, "Nightpaw you shall henceforth be known as Nightstrike. StarClan honors you stealth and agility, may you use these skills well to serve your clan."

Then turning she said, "Frostpaw, from henceforth you shall be known as Frostmoon. StarClan honors your skill in battle.

And finally, she said with a grin, looking at the third of the 'Three Whiskers', "Lynxpaw, from henceforth you shall be known as Lynxstorm. StarClan honors your courage, loyalty and intelligence. It is my honor and privilege to name these three as warriors of MapleClan."

With that every cat in the clan yowled the names of the three new warriors. She could hear Tornears aged voice, as well as the voices of the young warriors, Robinflight, Streamstripe, and Dartclaw, as well as the powerful voice of Ravenfeather and the sharp voice of Agatepaw who, they knew, would join them soon, no doubt. Lynxstorm could see Nightstrike fluff up with pride when she heard her father calling out her warriors name, and could hardly help doing them same when she picked out her own mothers voice in the group. It seemed that the 'Whiskers' were well known and liked in the clan, and many were excited to see them named.

"Nightstrike, Frostmoon, Lynxstorm! Nightstrike, Frostmoon Lynxstorm!" cried all the cats to the starry sky; and just as their voices faded in the breeze, Lynxpaw thought she saw the starry form of a long pelted tabby tom watching from the edge of the clearing. Then she looked again, and it was gone.

**Hope you all liked it! A big thanks to all the loyal readers of my story!**


	16. Chapter 14: Evening's First Star

**Yay! Our heroes are warriors at last, but vigil night will bring some interesting experiences…**

**Chapter 14: Evening's First Star**

"These three young warriors shall sit vigil tonight, as the tradition of the clans is," declared Leafstar once the cats were quiet again, her face beaming with pride for the three new warriors.

Lynxstorm sighed, it was going to be a long night, and she was not allowed to talk with her friends. Still, you were only named as a warrior once. She glanced to either side of her where her two friends sat. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were thinking the same thing. The clan cats had dispersed from the greatrock and slowly, gradually the camp became very quiet.

Lynxstorm looked up at the sky. "_What an absolutely glorious night_," she thought. This was certainly true, they could have been far worse nights to sit vigil on. A cool breeze rippled through the trees and ferns of the forest, and the night was pleasantly cool, though not cold. The stars were brilliant over head, and silverpelt sparkled a crossed the night sky.

It was as if StarClan were holding a gathering, tonight. "_I wonder what they would find to discuss_," Lynxstorm wondered mischievously. Frostmoon and Nightstrike sat silently with her. The night seemed to pass by slowly, and thankfully the three saw nothing that was a threat to their camp. Lynxstorm could feel her eyes becoming heavy, and before she knew what was happening she had fallen asleep.

… … …

Lynxstorm found her self at eldertree once again. She k new then that she must be in StarClan's territory. The same large, thick pelted tom she had spoken with at greatwater moons ago padded out of the forest.

"Night is descending," he said firmly.

"Yes, I know," she said, "But I am just one cat."

"Remember that though wood join with wood, only storm and fury can protect the clans, now," he replied gently.

"_Why can't StarClan speak their mind, is it really necessary for them to speak in riddles?_" Lynxstorm wondered to her self.

"Not all that is night is darkness," he continued, when Lynxpaw looked at him bewildered. Lyxstorm thought sadly of the young cats, barely more than kits, she had seen among the NightClan warriors. These, she realized, were too young to have been trained far in the cruel ways of NightClan.

"As to being one cat," continued the tom, "Sometimes one is more than one, it seems; besides, you are not alone, the power of four is behind you." Lynxstorm pondered this and realized the starry pelted warrior was right. She and her reluctant AshClan counterpart had all the clans behind them, now.

"My time here is short," said the tom, "And you must sit vigil. Take care, young warriors"

With that, StarClan's hunting grounds once again faded from Lynxstrom's vision and she was once again seated in the camp along with her friends.

… … …

Hours passed by slowly, and after what seemed like forever, it was almost morning, the first beams of light from the sun began to show themselves over the horizon. Lynxstorm saw the warriors who had dawn patrol crawling out of the warrior's den and stitching their whiskers in the cool, dewy morning air.

**What is the messenger from StarClan trying to tell Lynxstorm? NightClan will be returning to the forest soon to claim the land, will our friends be able to stop them? Keep Reading!**


End file.
